The Weird Shinobi
by Mors Draco
Summary: Drake was enjoying a peaceful time reading manga when he suddenly gets an offer to become one of the greatest Naruto fans ever. But he gets more than he bargained for when he is sucked into the Naruto to world and has to survive. A NaruHina fic. Other pairings and violence, yeah. My first fic so please comment.
1. Chapter 1

TWS

Hello internet and all those who inhabit it. First off just want to say I own none of the animes mentioned in this story and/or any other references. This is my first fic I'm doing myself so please judge and if you would be so kind as to leave a review so I know what to do better. Now to more important matters. This fic is a drop in Naruto fic, so many OC based but he won't be super OP because that can be annoying. I haven't decided whether or not to make Sasuke a jerk or not I think I'll leave that up to you. There will be pairings because I love the Naruto pairings. There will be NarutoxHinata because that should be the only one that exists. It you don't want Sasuke to be a jerk than it will be SasukexSakura if he's a jerk then either Sakura will stay loyal or if you want I can do LeexSakura. Continued ShikamaroxTenari, NejixTenten, JiryiaxTsunade, AsumexKurnai, and any others you can think tell me what you want and I might make it happen. Also there will be a paring for the OC so if you have any ideas please leave a review and just to mention he will be the same age as Naruto a few years before he for the slightly long introduction, please enjoy the story. (Leave a review please)

* * *

The day started off pretty normal for me in that day. But now I'm tired to a chair in a dark room with one light in it and a large man with a bandana on his head with a clipboard and a smile on his face.

My name is Drake, my last name is in not important to the story. Let me tell you how I got in this predicament.

I had woke up one morning to the sound of my alarm clock, I hate that sound. I then went to my bathroom to try and wake up more. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror, there before me was a guy that was about six foot with short brown hair, eyes that were brown on the inside of the iris and blueish green on outside. He was starting to grow stubble on his slightly tan white skin, like he has ever grown a full beard. He was a little overweight but he was strong to a degree; however he hated cardio exercise. That guy was me and it kind of sucked.

I went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Later me and my brother went to school and I meet one of my best friends in the library to talk. He was a little fat and very lazy. He had light brown blond hair and shorter by a few inches and again one if the laziest people I know. He sat in the chair next to me and we talk about one of our favorite subjects, anime. "Dude, the new chapter of One Piece came out, it's awesome." "Alright, anything on the new Naruto chapter?", I asked. "It's cool more into One Piece though.", He responded. I just sighed, " Yeah I know, " I then looked at the clock (7:30) "looks like it's time for school." "Yep, see you later." he said. "Later."

After school I went home and read the new chapter Naruto. It was good and it made me want the next chapter even more. As I was about to put my phone down to for the night a message appeared.

**Attention readers**

**How would you like to experience the Naruto universe even more. Just submit a video of doing these hand signs as fast as you can and can still be understood and you could win. Just send the video to the address below to see if you can become the world's greatest Naruto fan.**

The hands signs looked pretty complects. A whole twenty five signs and I would have to do them really quickly. I sighed and started with the first one. After an hour I had finally gotten the last one down. Then I tried them all at once. Twenty two, twenties three, twentie four, as I was about to do the twenty fifth hand sign I suddenly felt really tired. Twenty five. Not one second more I saw a bright light surround me and I couldn't see anything. After a little bit the light faded. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a forest and there were no visible landmarks to tell me where I was. So I did the only logical thing and by logical I mean dumb. I started to walk around in an area I had no information on.

I walk for what felt like hours which was probably only ten minutes. I soon came to a river so I decided to take a drink. The water was cool and refreshing, it really hit the spot. When I was done I looked the water and finally saw my reflection. My jaw hit the floor. I wasn't eighteen any more, I looked about maybe eleven. I was shorter and my hair was the same as back then, man I looked like a girl so embarrassing. I also didn't have any acne which I guess was a plus. I also wasn't as fat so I could probably get in shape now. If all this wasn't enough to be shocked about, I then noticed the people coming toward me. They wore white armour and white masks that depicted a car and a wolf. They also had a sword each and had I drawn. As they approached I realized that I knew that armor and masks they were wearing. They were the same style that the AMBU wear from Konoha in Naruto. "You have got to be kidding me." I said out loud. The anbu the right took out some sendon needles. I knew what was coming so again I did the dumb thing instead of the logical thing. "I surrender!", I yelled at the anbu. He threw the needles regardless. The needles struck me in the cheesy and I felt my body tense up and couldn't move. I struck the ground head first and was starting to lose consciousness when I heard them say. "Wait, did he say 'I surrender!'.", asked the anbu that didn't throw the needles. "Yeah, he did, whoops." My last thoughts were 'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!' then I passed out.

I woke up later tied to a chair in the dark room with the signal light bulb and the smiling bandana guy. He was one of the my favorite characters from Naruto, Ibiki Morino, head of the Torture and Intelligence Department for Konoha. His two scars across his face and his black trench coat on he looked pretty awesome. Her cleared his throat and began to speak. "Nice to see you awake, now we can get started." Great here comes all the questions.

"What's your name?"

"Drake."

"Age."

"11."

"Place of birth?"

"No where near here."

He raised an eyebrow as if he was going to ask a question. But he just shrugged it off.

"Have you had any contact with any other Shinobi?"

"No."

"Have you had any contact with a feudal lord or Daimyo?"

"No."

"OK and final question for now, do you have any harmful intentions to and or toward any civilians, Shinobi, or anyone important in the city if Konoha?"

I knew the answer would mean life or death.

"Never." I stated plainly.

Ibiki chuckled to himself and wrote on his clipboard some more. "Good, good. You stay put for now." There I decided to try something and again it was stupid. "Awe man I was hoping to go get some lunch." Again he chuckled as he left and I knew I just got a whole lot closer to death. It was about maybe thirty minutes till he returned. When he opened the door he still had his smile on and it still creeped me out. Then he started to pull out a kunai and my heart rate skyrocketed. He brought the knife over his head, but I just say there and stared at him with a serious look on my face. The knife was brought down with decent amount of speed and I shut my rue eyes. I heard the sound of the kunei cutting through something but didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to see that the rope had been cut and Ibiki was putting the kunai away. "You're getting some very special treatment maggot. You have the honor to meet the Hokage." The only thing that ran through my head came right out my mouth. "Cool."

Ibiki lead me out of the building and were started toward a tall building that looked like it was in the center of the village. Behind it was the famous Hokage mountain with the faces of the first, second, third, and fourth Hokage. It looks more awesome in person than on black and shoot l white paper. We came to the tower and went up to the receptionist's desks. Ibiki talked to her for a little, no doubt telling her why we were here. She gave me a quick glance and I saw the a small amount to disdain and suspicion in her face. I'm going to get even more of that if I get the chance to be friends with Naruto. She let us go up to the Hokage's office work that same expression which no one would like. At the office door Ibiki told me to wait out in the hall first, so I just say on the floor. Term minutes had gone by and Ibiki returned to tell me to enter. As I entered I saw an old man sitting at a desk smoking a pipe. Her head white hair and some liver spots on his slightly tan skin. He also has a pointy beard or maybe I could be classified as a goatee. At his sides on his desk was a hat with the character for fire and on the other side was a pile of paperwork. He smiled at me like a grandfather would look at a grandson. The others in the room were to guys in chunin vests and Ibiki. "So Ibiki tells me that you're new here?" asked the Hokage. "Yes sir, I am." I responded. "Hm, plight and he also tells me that you have no harmful intentions two toward the village, is this correct?" "Yes sir, again." "Interesting, tell me do you know where you are exactly?" This question was trouble, if I answered truthfully then no doubt I would be dead. "I have a good guess, sir." He looked at me again with that grandfather mentality.

"You are in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, on of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, that is where you are." I looked at him as calm as I could even though on the inside I was cheering for this. "I am the third Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the Professor. It seems that we must test you to whether or not you can access and if so how much chakra you have." "OK." I replied, this was too amazing to be true. One of the chunin came up hand performed a hand sign and waited. I didn't move a muscle hoping to not interfere at all. He opened his eyes and walked back to the old man and whispered something to him. The Hokage's face contorted into a frown, well that can't be good. "Now I would like you to perform the same sign as he did and try and feel something." I put my hands in the same shape and focused. A second later I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. It was warm and felt good, 'So this is what having chakra feels like.' I thought.

The old man looked at me with his anime again and chucked a little. "I see this is the first time you've felt your chakra, what you may not know is that you have a vast amount of chakra which is strange for one your age." I was starting to get worried, they could see this as a threat and then I'd goners for me. "Do you plan on staying with us here or do you prefer to return to your item home?", questioned the Hokage. I thought this over I had no idea how I got here really and I definitely didn't know how to get back so they left me with only one option. "I believe I will stay if that's ok with you that is." He nodded his head in agreement smiling all the while. "It I'd perfectly fine, we could use someone with your chakra capacity in our forces. I would like to enroll you in our ninja academy to learn how to be a shinobi. Do you have any basic knowledge, I need to know all this because we would need to put you in a class with a similar age group and the only one available is the scene year kids." "I do have some basic knowledge so you don't need to worry too much about me." With this Sarutobi wrote some more on a piece of paper and handed it to the chunin who left the room in a puff of smoke. "I have just signed your application for the academy. You will start tomorrow so be prepared to work." he warned. "Understood sir, thank you very much.", I replied. "We will also supply you with an apartment and a little money every month as an allowance. Ibiki if you would shore him to the apartment at this as address.", said Sarutobi as he handed Ibiki a slip of paper. Ibiki nodded and and we walked out the door.

We walked for a while until we came to the address the Hokage gave Ibiki. It wasn't a big place but it would do I guess. It had a kitchen, a full bath, two bedrooms, and a living room. It was nice and it cool to be on my own for once in my life. As I was admiring the Ibiki took out a scroll that I could only assume was a sealing scroll. He activated it and it revealed three more scrolls. He picked up the one on the fat left. "This scroll contains a collection of clothes that should fit you," he reached for the middle scroll, "this one has ninja equipment for you to use at the academy and if your ninja career takes off," he tested his hand on the last scroll, "and finally this one contains scrolls about ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu." I looked at the scrolls and got really happy. "Thank you very much Ibiki-san." "No need to be so formal, just call me Ibiki." "Very well." He departed and do I began to look through the scrolls. I figured I'd have to push some chakra into them and so I tried to force some into my hands. After five minutes I finally got it, amazingly. I looked at the clothes scroll first, it had some mesh armor which would be useful for living. There were some combat pants with pouches and other things. There was also some shirts that was made of a really durable material. Plus three pairs of black ninja sandals. I then saw a black trench coat and it had a letter in the pocket.

'Thought you might like one as a souvenir from the Torture and Interrogation department.

Sincerely Ibiki'

'Well that was nice.', I thought. I put it on and it was great, it had more pockets and just looked so awesome. Then I moved to the scroll with the ninja gear. It has thirty kunai, fifty shuriken, twenty yards on ninja wire, twenty explosive tags, fifteen sealing scrolls, and one hundred soldier pills. I didn't know what to say, this had to be the greatest gift of all time. I couldn't wait to start learning how to use them. I thought it was a good idea to put all the items in the pockets of the clothes I would be wearing tomorrow. I put about ten kunai and shuriken in their place. Then took at least ten yards of wire, five explosive tags, three sealing scrolls, and fifteen soldier pills into three trench coat pockets. Finally the scroll with the ninja arts literature. And as I guessed that scroll contained many other scrolls. I thought about what to start with them looked at the clock on the wall. It said the time was one in the afternoon. I let out a sigh, it was going to be a long day.

It was ten o'clock when I decided to go to bed. I had read through and many of the things in the taijutsu, kenjutsu, and the ninjutsu scrolls and was worn out. I was getting ready for bed when I saw something strange. There was blank sheet of paper next to some of the scrolls on ninjutsu. I walked over to it and then I remembered what it was. It was chakra paper that would tell you what elements you had an affinity in. I took the paper in hand and focused, then I put some chakra into the paper and paper cut in half then the halves got I learned that I had an affinity to wind and water and with that I went to bed.

The next morning.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. They were knocking pretty loud and weren't letting up at all. I got out of bed and made my way to the door sluggishly. I opened the door to see a man that had on a Konoha headband, chunin jacket and had a scare across the bridge of his noise, Iruka Umino. He had a good guy smile and ask I could do was wonder why he was here.

"Good morning Drake, I'm Iruka Umino and I'm an instructor for the academy. I access been told that you will be joining us from now on. So I'm here to escort you there since you haven't been there before." I didn't have the heart to tell him that I got a map of the city with the other ninja literature and had memorized it last night along with other things.

"Thank you very much Iruka-sensei. I appreciate the help, if you will allow me to get dressed and figure out what I have to eat in here we can head out." He looked at me a little confused with his eyebrow cocked up wards. "You don't know if you have any food, didn't you eat lunch or dinner last night?"

"Nope," I replied bluntly,

"I was too busy studying to check." With that statement Iruka looked into my apartment and saw all of my scrolls lying out everywhere on the floor. "That's OK, you get dressed and then I'll test treat you to some breakfast."

"Why thank you very much, be back soon." I turned quickly and rushed to my room, if there was one way to win my loyalty it was giving me free food. I came out if my room in one of the pairs of sandals, a red shirt that war over my mesh armor, a pair of pants that were a dark blue, and my trench coat. Iruka looked at me a little weird but let it go. Wet left my apartment and made our way down the road. He pointed out a stand that I recognized as Naruto's favorite ramen place. I had never had ramen so I didn't know what to expect. "This is one of my other students favorite places to eat and I have started to take a liking to it."

"Cool." We sat down and he ordered the for the both of us. He had one with a lot of veggies while got one with a balance of meat and greens. I tried it warily and found that it was delicious, ate my entire helping and was satisfied. "Ha, with you at least I won't have to worry about breaking the back." I knew what he meant seeing as how much Naruto usually ate lots and cost Iruka a lot of his money. After we are we made our way to the academy. When we got there I saw many kids being dropped if by their parents and the usual school drop off stuff. I recognized several of the kids, like Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata too. Then I looked over to the swings and there was Naruto in his orange jump suit, goggles, and had a sad look on his face. I knew he didn't have any friends, but I was going to change that as soon as I get the chance. I also saw Sasuke walking up and looking cool. His fangirls started to swarm him and he just looked at them with a depressed look on his face. I would change things about him to or if it was unavoidable then I would have to take him out.

"Alright it's time to head in now students, say good bye to your parents and get to class." shouted Iruka. We all headed in the school for class. Iruka stopped me outside the big doors all of the sudden. "Drake, I need you to stay back for a minute while I tell the class that we have a new student." "No problem, I understand." I stood outside the door and waited. I could hear Iruka saying that they had a new student and to treat me nice, then he beckoned me into the room. I entered and all eyes were on me. Iruka stood me in the center of the room and started to speak. "This is Drake and he will be joining us from now on.

I looked at everyone in the room and took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Drake and I hope to become friends with all of you and that we can all achieve our own dreams."

End

That's my chapter hope you like it. Please leave a review and any other comments you have. Any suggestions are welcome and hope you looked it. This chapter was primarily to introduce the fic but in later chapters I plan on more action and such. Once again thanks and goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Weird Shinobi 2

Hello internet and those who inhabit it. Thank you to all those who read my chapter and for being my first followers. For those who might wonder I have decided that Sasuke will be a jerk in this fic because in the manga he had yet to die. Still not sure what to do with Sakura because I also think she's a waste of matter. Any way more important matters, people suggest who should be paired with my OC. And so in with the fic.

Chapter 2 : "The Academy Sucks (Like Any Other School)"

"Hello, my name is Drake and I hope to become friends with all of you and that we can all achieve our own dreams."

Everyone looked at me and I couldn't help but feel super awkward. All their eyes staring down on me were like piercing daggers. Someone raised their hand and Iruka called on them for a question. That person was Sasuke and I groaned inwardly. "How come you didn't start the same time we did? Are your parents lazy or are you that horrible a ninja?" Asked the Uchiha with his trademarked smug emo look. "Actually I'm not from around here; I'm not even from any village or nation that knows about the hidden villages." I replied back with a smile. "Humph" was the only response I got. "Alright enough questions for now, Drake why don't you go pick out a seat so we can start today's lessons." Asked Iruka. I gave a nod in agreement. I started up the stairs to choose a seat. I spotted a seat that was next to a blonde boy I knew very well.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He sat there with his chin on his hands and his goofy goggles on his forehead. He looked and gave me a big smile. "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He said as he sticks out his hand to be stock. I gave him a pleasant smile and took his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Naruto, my name is Drake I hope we can become good friends." And thus I had my first encounter with Naruto.

I say down and Iruka started the lesson. Bring a good student back in my world it wasn't hard to listen and take notes. Iruka stated with math and I instantaneously got bored. The math he was teaching was math that I had already learned back in my high school. So I decided to just read one of the scrolls that I hadn't gotten to the night before. Once I got a good ways in to the scroll a thought hit me like a blow below the belt. I may know a lot about the ninja subjects on paper but I couldn't perform any jutsus, taijutsu moves, or almost anything. All I could do was summon my chakra to open scrolls. I would have the weakness of Sakura with the minimal instruction of Naruto. I would be the new dead last and my goal was to become strong along with Naruto. Today was going to be along day.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Iruka announced that we would be going outside to practice taijutsu. My head struck the table with a smack. As we assembled outside the other students separated into their clicks. There were the fan girls for Sasuke cheering for him while he didn't give them the light of day. Then there was the c-list people who nobody cared about. And finally there was me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba, the slacker group in a since. Iruka took out a clip board and gathered us up. "OK we are going to do some sparing today,"(Thanks so much Iruka) "so be ready." There were going to be a lot of fights going down so I hoped I would be last. There were a couple if matches I didn't care to acknowledge. Then there came some matches that I did care about however. There was Shikamaru vs. Choji which as anyone could guess Shikamaru sort of won but with that lazy guy who knows. Also Sakura vs. Ino which turned into a cat fight with hair pulling, scratching, and name calling. Go figure. Then Naruto vs. Kiba with Kiba winning, duh. At first I thought I wouldn't have to fight any one which would be great. By then Iruka dropped a bomb.

"Next we will have the last match which will be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Drake." 'THANK YOU FOR SKREWING ME, IRUKA!' I shouted in my head. I stood at the ready mark and Sasuke walked there like a cool guy. He stared at me with an I don't care look that tick me off. "Ready?" "Set," "Begin!" And with that Iruka made a chopping motion with his hand. Sasuke just stood there and looked disinterested. I got into a stance that I saw in a movie once, the best thing I could come up with at the time. This made Sasuke retaliate. He ran at right at me. He punched at me and I blocked it with luck. He looked frustrated with this and went forward with his attack. He launched a three punch combo in rapid succession. The first one landed in the chest. The next to my stomach. The final one hit me square in the head. I hit the ground fast and hard, talk about humiliating. He looked at me with a little bit of discuss, his fan girls screamed as if he did something heroic. The Slacker click just shook their heads knowing full well that that was going to happen. Naruto frowned and looked just as upset as me. "Screw you Sasuke-teme. He's new and you could have at least gone a little easy on him." The Sasuke fan base glared at Naruto with distain and furry. Naruto coward a little hoping not to be beaten. Everyone heard some chuckling from something and looked to find it. Everyone looked shocked to realize that I was the one who was laughing.

Little did everyone know, but I laugh in pain. So it can get a little creepy for people. All the ninjas in training just looked at me with a "what the heck" expression. "I'm sorry he he he, I'm sorry it's just that ha ha ha ha, I laugh in pain." I chocked out trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. "What's so funny huh?" Questioned Sasuke. "You think that this training is a joke, just something to pies the time?" His frustration was beginning to show through. "I mean no insult by it," I pleaded, "it's totally involuntary." Still chucking in pain. This made the Uchiha very mad. "You're just like that dope Naruto, except he can at least fight better that you. Guess what Naruto your no longer dead last, this idiot is." I had finally stopped laughing and then stood up. The Uchiha's words stung bitterly, but I wasn't affected by it. I then decided to bow in respect to the winner took be kind. He didn't take it well at all. Sasuke dashed straight at me with speed that I couldn't keep up with. The next thing I knew was I felt the wind against the back of my head and then the pain. Sasuke appeared behind me and landed a solid kick staight to my neck. I went flying across the training field and struck the wall of the academy with enough force to leave a dent. I lay on the ground clutching my head as other students and Iruka came to check on me. Iruka looked me over top make sure nothing was broken. Fortunately it was just a bruise. I was sent to the nurse's office to rest and recover while Iruka lectured Sasuke on how it was wrong for him to attack a bowing opponent. I caught a glimpse at the Uchiha before going inside. I glared at him and he just looked at me with his usual snug look. To this I did something I always did in my old school when I got mad. I rolled my eyes unto the back of my head so they only the white part was showing and have a meniacal smile to add to the creepy affects. Of course when I did this I couldn't see anything at all; but if I could see, I would see all the students sinking back at the sight of the new kid looking like a crazed demon. Some of the girls started to cry, other looked like they would wet then selves, and Sasuke actually looked a little intimidated by the look.

I went inside and got to the nurses office without trouble which was great. I checked in and got on the bed which was pretty comfortable. I sleped for the rest of the day and then Iruka came and told me it was time to go home for the day. I thanked him for informing me as I walked out the academy doors I looked over by the swings. There at Naruto all by himself as usual just seeing there looking sad. I went up to him and sat on the swing next to him. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" "Nothing." He said with sadness in his voice. He looked like a kicked dog that nobody gave the light of day. "Would you mind if I swing with you?" To this Naruto perked up in hope and he gave a sharp nod to for emphasis. We started to swing and talk about the academy and each other's life. It was nice and before we knew it we were swinging do high we could see the tops of the trees. Naruto then jumped off his swing and landed a good seven feet away from the swings. "Come on Drake how far can you go?" Taunted the Uzumaki. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics but then remembered that I was a kid to so I decided to go for it. I took one more kick to give some more power and jumped into the air. I suddenly knew I made a big mistake, I found feel myself losing my balance in mid air. As the ground rushed toward me I let my instincts take over in hopes that it wouldn't be as bad as it could be. I twisted my body to readjust my weight, then leaned forward. I started to flip around and slow my fall. My feet hit the ground and again I had to reenter myself to keep from falling. Once I regained my balance I looked around to find Naruto gawking at the skeptical he had just seen. I finally realized what I had done, I had made it at least ten and a half feet from the swings and landed perfectly. We then heard clapping and looked to find that Iruka had seen the home thing.

He stared toward us with a smile on his face still clapping in praise. "Wow Drake that was very good. You landed nearly perfectly and made it a decent distance. I can see that you have a lot of potential." "Thank you Iruka-sensei. I appreciate the compliment and look forward making you proud." I replied. "More for this excellent display, how about I take you two out for ramen on me." Naruto and I both agreed with Naruto being a little more excited than me but that was obvious. We enjoyed the ramen and talked some more just enjoying the company of good friends. "Drake, I want to apologize on behalf of Sasuke for what he did. He shouldn't have attached you like that when you were simply showing respect to your opponent." Said Iruka with a hint of shame in his voice. "Yeah that Sasuke-teme was a jerk for doing that, it wasn't right!" I just chucked and said, "He let his anger get the best of him for whatever reason. He hit me but I didn't retaliate so he was the one who got in trouble. No biggie." They looked at me like I had done something weird and then at each other then back to me. "How can you be so chill about this, he practically named you an enemy today?" Questioned Iruka. "Easy, it just means that I have to train and get better in order to put him in his place." That was the truth I intended to make it so. "And not to mention but you can't go through life without making enemies, that's no fun." After that we all ate the rest of our food in peace. We finished our food and Iruka paid despite Naruto having twelve bowls. After I thanked Iruka for the food I made my way home.

I got to my apartment with no problem. The real issue was there waiting. Once inside I found that only the kitchen light was on and there sitting in a chair with light to no light was Ibiki. "So maggot how was your first day at the academy?" He asked with a calm demeanor. "Well, where to start?" I questioned sarcastically. "The entire class period I read my scrolls and remembered that don't know exactly how to do anything other than to summon a little bit of chakra to open a few scrolls and nothing else. Then we had to spar and low and behold, I got my butt handed to be by an Uchiha with a superiority complex. Do my day hadn't been to great just so you know." After my tirade Ibiki just chuckled to himself for whatever reason. "What about that flip you did of the settings that wasn't too bad." He replied with a smile. I looked at him with an inquiring face and realized exactly what he meant.  
"Were you or one of the Ambu spying on me today?"  
"Me and the Anbu, we alternated several times throughout the day."  
"What am I not trusted it something?"  
"In a scene, consider it more like probation. We trust you enough not to lock you up but to little to not be fully supervised."  
I sighed knowing full well he was right. "I guess that makes scene. But it still doesn't solve my problem of being the worst student ever." I complained. Inwardly cursing my lack of ability.  
"Yes but you do show great potential, I mean you managed to get the chakra paper to work."  
"Yeah, it was pretty awesome to learn I was a wind affinity and all."  
"Not just wind," stated Ibiki, "you also have a little water affinity too. You probably didn't notice that it got a little damp later on. Not to mention that shinobi usually don't get that until there chunin."  
Hearing that not only that I had wind but also water affinity was amazing. "Thank you for telling me that Ibiki-san, this gives me some things to experiment with."  
"I would think so and as for you training to get stronger maybe you and that Naruto kid should ask Iruka about some extra practice and coaching." He suggested.  
"Thank you very much for all your help I'll make sure to put it to good use and also thanks for the trench coat it's awesome." "No problem kid, see you in a week." "Until then." I replied with a small bow and with that he left. The ideas I was forming and the hope that I could get stronger was marking me feel a little too jumpy so I decided to put that energy to good use. I started to work out like I have never worked out in this works or mine. I did several sets of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats, punches and kicks. I didn't do any cardio but decided to save that for tomorrow. I went to bed feeling like a new person looking to a brought future; however, I knew that that wasn't the truth by a long shot.

To be continued...

There's my second chapter and once again I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. (Please please please leave a review) I want to know what you think. Again a pairing for my OC and also what the teams should be that's another thing I'd like to see what you'd like. Thanks again and have fun. Good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

TWS3

Chapter 3: Emotions-An Unteachable Subject

Hello again Internet and all who inhabit it. Again I do not own Naruto and any references I make and I will make references. Many. Thanks for those who left reviews and those who favorited and followed my story. I really appreciated it. And once again please leave reviews and suggest a pairing for my OC because I have so many possibilities and can't choose. I also value your opinion as my readers. Also my wind/water affinity may have upset some and let me explain. His water affinity is not very powerful; it will get a little bit more powerful later but not so much so. I really only wanted to do a few things with it but I won't reveal what they are. NO SPOILERS FOR YOU. And one last thing, I'm trying to stick to canon as much add possible, but come on the OC is from the real world so he will know everything that will happen. So of course he will change things. And more on with the chapter.

I woke up that morning with high hopes for that day. Boy was I wrong. After getting dressed and eating some breakfast I made my way to the academy. On the way there I saw some people looking at me with some not so desirable expressions.

'So they'll probably start treating me like they treat Naruto, just great. But I and Naruto will show them all up soon.' I thought to myself.

The rest of the walk there was thankfully uneventful as the academy came into view. Again I saw all the parents dropping off their children and some of the kids were playing on the play ground equipment. And of course the Uciha's fan girls were squealing, praising, and trying to win his attention. I swear I felt my ear drums bleeding. Then the saving voice of Iruka-sensei brought the choir of blood curdling shrieks to a halt. As we made our way into the building Naruto came up next to me.

"Hey Drake, want to sit by each other in class today?" He asked with hope in his eyes. "Sure," I replied" that would be great, but I warn you, if you sleep I'll hit you up side your head."

Naruto pouted at this obviously hoping to catch some z's during Irukas lesson. The class started off pretty normal with a role call and on to normal school subjects. Even in another world full of power people and other awesome things school is still as boring as ever. During this I spent my time memorizing the hand signs and trying to see if I could channel my chakra into my pencil. The farthest I got was lightly breaking the graphite tip. Baby steps I guess.

After about four hours of that Iruka announced that we would be going outside. 'Please, let it not be another sparing day, please.' I begged mentally. Turns out I got my wish. 

"We will be doing exercises and instructed taijutsu reps." OK, not the worst thing that could happen. We made our way out and then stood in a couple of lines. "Alright students we will start with ten laps around the training grounds."

I almost exploded right there. I hate running and the first thing we do out here is run around this place. I took back what I said about his saving voice and cursed him mentally. We started to run and it wasn't as bad as I thought at first. I made it at least half before I started to feel pain in my sides, lungs, and gut. When we finished I held my arms above my head for air and suck in as much air as possible. Shikamaru and Choji joined me as we were obviously in the worst shape; however, Shikamaru was just lazy and didn't ever run. After that we did pushups, sit ups, crouches, punches, and kicks. There were easier for me, thankfully. Then Iruka and another teacher with white hair set us up for inducted taijutsu. Yep that's right Mizuki was there too. I wanted nothing more than to go and beat him right there, but that would back fire faster than one of the Flash's pick up lines. So I would just have to bide my time, for now.

They stated to pair us off girls with girls and boys with boys. I got paired with Naruto thankfully, Kiba with Shino, Choji and Shikamaru, and Sasuke was with some nobody who no one could remember his name. They had us throw some punches at each other and the receiver would then block the attacks as best they could. As Naruto and I spared we both noticed that I was stronger than Naruto but that he was faster than me. Every now and again I'd get a hit out on him and every so often he'd get me, but it was becoming boring as time went on. Then Iruka called for everyone to stop and head inside for the rest of class. We continued working on some more normal school stuff but then we moved to some ninja stuff. They had us try the Bushin no Jutsu, which several kids got right. When it was my turn I was really nervous. I performed the hand signs and focused my chakra, hoping for the best. Next thing I knew there was a puff of white smoke and standing next to me was a replica of me stand straight with a non-expressive look on its face. I was shocked that I actually got the jutsu right.

"Well done Drake, well done indeed." Stated Iruka, "That was well executed and it looks as if I could come to life at any moment, good job."

I was still in awe that I did it, I guess the practice I did was worth it. Next Naruto tried and his clone looked like it was the human embodiment of the plague. It was pale, sickly, and its eyes were stark white. Everyone laughed at the poor excuse of a clone. I knew however what the problem was and planned on changing that.

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU," yelled Naruto, "you all won't be laughing for long, because I'm going to be Hokage someday."

This just made more people laugh. Naruto just went back to his seat and pouted. I left bad for him and planned on talking to him after class. Iruka continued his lecture and eventually class finally ended.

I found Naruto back at the swings and made my way over to him. I sat in the seeing next to him and waited a couple of seconds.

"Hey Naruto I want you to know that..." "That what?" He interrupted. "That you feel bad about what happened in class? Well you don't have to, because it doesn't bother me at all."

He had a big smile on and I could tell that he was hurt even through his smiling goof ball mask that he wore. "I can tell you're lying Naruto." He was about to contradict me but then just hung his head in embarrassment. "Naruto its okay, being made fun if in class happens to a lot of people."

"Yeah but not like me."

"How do you mean?" I asked knowing full well what he meant.

"I have been laughed at, picked on, pushed around, left behind, stepped on, thrown away, and a lot more for some reason that I don't understand. Parents tell their kids to ignore me and every adult looks at me with a look of disgust that I can't explain."

He keeps going on about how he felt alone, scared, and unloved. How few people genially cared for his well being and safety. Iruka was one of them and was almost felt like a brother to him. Also the people at the Ramen Ichiraku treated him like any normal person. His story was one I knew but it was still hard to not shed a couple of tears at his story. He finished on the topic of how he wanted to know who his parents were. This was going to be a difficult one for me not to blab everything right out.

"Were they ashamed of me?" He asked. "Did they even want me? Did they even love me? And if they did love me where are they now? All I wish is that they would have left something to tell me why they did what they did. Sometimes I imagine that they were great shinobi and did great things for Konoha and protected everyone in the village." Little did he know but he just had it about spot on for the description of his parents.

"I also imagine that dad was on a spy mission and he found mom one night and once they meet, they fell in love but had to keep it a secret to protect each other." Again he wasn't far off. Although that one reminded me of a story back home involving a young man and a certain blue dragon. He went on about how he wished his parents could be with him now. He would see all the other kids get picked up by their moms and/or dads and see how happy they looked and see the love in their eyes. "Shikamaru thinks his mom is really scary and troublesome, but I think he still loves her regardless."

I chuckled to myself a little at how he wants parents so much and some kids think that having no parents would be the best thing to ever happen. But of course with every scenario like that the kids learn that having their parents is one of the greatest things ever. All he wanted was to have someone in his life to tell him they love him and appreciate his presence.

"So Naruto I heard you say that you wanted to be Hokage, why do you want Sarutobie's job? When I was meeting him he looked as though he had a lot of paper work to do." I said.

His attitude suddenly shifted from solemn and slightly depressed to energetic and happy. "I want to be Hokage so that everyone will acknowledge and finally respect me." He said with his big goofball smile bill boarded across his face.

I just looked at him and sighed. "I don't think that's a good reason Naruto."

"Why?"

He asked with a mixture of disappointment and sadness. "Well, because it's just selfish. What I can tell from the Hokage is that he does what he does for the sake of the entire village. What you're saying is that since people don't accept you hope that if you were to gain that position they would be forced to accept and respect you. But if you were to do that they still wouldn't respect you because you wouldn't have earned it."

After this the blond kid just looked sad rather than sad/angry. "What can I do then to earn their respect?"

"Well you don't need to give up on your dream to become Hokage, but instead of gaining that title for respect and acknowledgement you should maybe focus on what it means to be Hokage." To this he looked a little confused. "For example, can you think of any aspect of the current Hokage that is different for any other shinobi you know?" He pondered this a bit and then came to a conclusion.

"He's older than most of them."

SMACK

Face palm. Naruto just cocked his head to the side and looked at me like I was weird. Which I was. "No, I mean more along the lines of personality and his actions." And to this the blond pondered again. This time it took him a couple of minutes.

Finally he said, "He always is nice you people and checks up on me from time to time to see if I'm doing okay."

"Alright and why do you believe he does this?"

"Because he cares for me and worries about me?" He said this as if he was guessing showing he didn't understand it fully. I decided to explain it to him.

"Yes he does this cause he cares for you but I believe that he does it because he not only cares for you but also cares for all the other people in the village. Whether that be a street vender, ordinary citizen, or a shinobi. He wants to protect everyone because he cares for them and because he loves this village."

Naruto just sat there with an expression of awe and wonder. "That sounded incredible, I never knew that's how jiji felt about his job and the village.

" "I mean it's only a guess but an educated one at least."

We sat there for a couple more minutes as Naruto thought about the conversation. As we sat the sun was slowly descending into the horizon. It was a beautiful sight as the giant ball of burning gas changed from yellow to orange and with a hint of red at the bottom.

"Fine then," Naruto had finally spoken on what had just transpired, "I won't have my goal of be Hokage be about getting respect and acknowledgement from those people who mistreat me. From now on being Hokage will be a symbol of my strength that I've attained and the love that I have for this village and its people. DO YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO BE HOKAGE SO THAT I CAN PROTECT YOU AND THIS VILLAGE OR MY NAME I'SNT NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

After rubbing my ears after that abuse I finally got my wits about me. "Okay, okay, just chill." Still thinking that my ear drums could start bleeding at any moment. "Man dude you yell any loader and you may give Sakura a run for her money."

"Hey, don't insult Sakura like that. She has an amazing voice."

SMACK. Next thing that Naruto felt was a strong hand to the back of his head. "OW!" Exclaimed the blond. "What was that for?"

"Many reasons; first for thinking that her voice amazing, second that you obviously deaf, blind, and clueless about her, and third was for yelling right in my ear."

"What do you mean I'm deaf, blind, and clueless about her?" Naruto questioned.

"I think I'll leave you to figure that out on your own." I said as I started to head off. Then I stopped suddenly and asked, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do we have to go to the academy tomorrow?"

"No, there's no class on the weekends."

"Thanks, and that leads me to my next question. Do you want to train on Saturday from now on with me? That way we can both get stronger."

Naruto again lit up in anticipation. "Sure, that would be great." We then looked at where the sun was and noticed that it was late. "Well see you tomorrow then Drake." Said Naruto as he was about to speed off, but then stopped suddenly. "Wait, Drake which training ground do you want meet at?

"I then tried to remember which training grounds were where. "Um, ground 13 I guess." I replied not sure of myself.

"Okay, see you then." And with that he was off.

I made my way back to my apartment and went inside. There was no one there, which if I remembered correctly, Ibiki would only check up on me every other week or so. So that was always something to look forward to. I ate a light dinner and performed my exercise routine again. After that I was off to bed to think on today and the future.

Chapter End.

Well another one knocked out so again I hope you enjoyed it. There isn't any action, but I promise there will be some in the next. Again please leave a review and tell me what you think especially what pairing you want for my OC. Until next time, enjoy

Mors Draco out!


	4. Chapter 4

TWS4

Chapter 4: I hate physical exercise.

Hello internet and all who inhabit it. First off; I do not own Naruto, anything related to Naruto, or any other references I make throughout the story. And before anything else happens I would like to apologize for the late update I have been out of the country and have not been able to upload this instalment. And now on with the story...

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
-Morning-

I awoke from a peaceful sleep to the sound of my stomach rumbling. So I proceeded to the kitchen to satisfy my complaining belly. I ate some eggs, bacon, and milk for breakfast and it was quite satisfying. I guess I owe my mother a big thanks for teaching me how to cook. As I was finishing my milk and reviewing a scroll on chakra control when I heard a knock at my door. Upon opening the door I found my new friend, Naruto. He was breathing heavily as if he had been running a marathon.

"Hey Naruto, what's up and why do you look so tired?" I asked.

"You never said what time you wanted to meet at the training ground." Stammered out Naruto gasping for air every other word.

SMACK

My hand struck my face with a loud sound. How could I forget what time to meet at? It must be that I was nine again. Stupid youth making me forget things. Well, I already had breakfast so we might as well go now.

"Come on dude." I said with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Drake, are you okay?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just a little upset that I forgot to mention that. If it's okay with you can we go now; I mean, you're already here and I'm almost ready?"

"Sure, that's cool." Said Naruto nodding.

"Alright, just let me get ready." I stated as I made my way back inside.

I came back out wearing black shinobi pants, a crimson shirt, sandals, and my trench coat. I also had all my pouches, weapons, and scrolls put in their respective places. Then I saw what Naruto was wearing. He had on a simple pair of green pants, a white shirt with the villages symbol a leaf with a swirl in the middle, and some sandals. He also had his goggles on his head. We then made our way down the street and toward the training grounds. Thankfully I memories the route to the grounds the night before so I didn't look like an idiot. I couldn't help but notice that several people were looking at us and whispering things to the people next to them. There was no doubt in my mind that they were criticizing Naruto and me for the simple fact they hate him for his burden.

We finally made it to the training ground and found it empty. That benefited us greatly for Naruto's sake. We got to the middle of the area and we started to stretch. Once we were loose it was time to work and Naruto couldn't be more excited. Which wasn't going to be the best thing for me as I was about to find out.

"Alright let's start with some running!" Exclaimed Naruto.

I was about to retort but he was off before a single word was uttered. I let out a large sigh and stated off after him at a steady pace. We ran through the forest, the field, and around the small pond that was there. It was a very peaceful place contrary to the fact that it was used to learn how to fight and kill. Thankfully Naruto stopped so we could move on to the next exercise. When I finally caught up my lungs were singing burn baby burn. Man, I hate cardio exercise. And of course Naruto was just looking at me like I was growing second head.

"So, are we going to continue the training or are you just going to keep dying over here?" Questioned Naruto.

All I could do was suck air and nod in response. I recovered eventually and we then started to do some jumping jacks, pushups, squats, and crunches. Next we did punches and kicks which I found was quite easier to do once Naruto showed me how to use chakra to protect my hands from damage. Now I know how bad Rock Lee's hands must feel after he trains. That continued for a little bit longer until the sun was high in the sky. This was a good time as any to have lunch. To this my blond friend had no objections. I then took out a scroll applied some chakra to it and work a puff of smoke. Before us sat some plates, cups, some water, and food. There was some bread, meat, cheese, vegetables, and fruit. As we ate Naruto complained about not having any ramen for lunch. To this I told him that we needed to eat healthier if we going to be good and not die due to the fact of malnutrition. He grumbled to himself for the rest of lunch. Once lunch was done we got back to work.

"Hey Naruto?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"How about we spar for the next part of our session and then we'll call it a day?"  
"Sure Drake, sounds like fun." Said Naruto as he sped to where he was a couple of feet away.

We bowed to one another and got into our stances. Naruto dropped his right leg back and put his hands up to guard. I brought my right leg back and kept my arms hanging to my side loosely. I have Naruto a quick nod to signify I was ready. He smiled a little and then rushed me. His straight forward style of fighting was to be expected if his personality was anything to go off of. He brought his left fist back ready to punch and I just stood ready. Once he was upon me he shot his fist forward aimed right at my face. I dodged to my left and then grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Before he could react I brought my right knee right into his gut. The blond gasped for air as he currently didn't have any in him. Then I slammed my fist into his back and he hit the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted Naruto.  
"That was me planting you firmly on the ground." I replied with a cheery tone in my voice.  
"How come you didn't do something like that against Sasake?" Asked Naruto as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
"Because he was way faster than me and he's part of a clan that most likely trains their shinobi themselves."

Naruto thought this over a little and came to understand my point. We continued to spar for several minutes. He scored a couple of shots and so did I. Again I observed that he was faster than me and I was stronger than him. Two things right off the bat that we needed to begin working on.

Soon we became too tired to continued and sat down to rest. I looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was about where it would be at five in this season. (A.N. I have set this in about early summer however there will be no big summer brake like in America.) I was panting pretty hard and so was Naruto, so I knew we wouldn't be doing any more for today.

"HEY!" shouted someone.

We both turned to see an Anbu coming toward us in what looked to be frustration, but you really couldn't tell with his mask that looked like a Weasel over his face. He also had the white armor, black pants, and a sword across his back. Looking like any other Anbu that you would see, except for the different animal on their masks. He stood over us with his arms crossed and what I could only guess was a look of anger.

"What do you think you're doing out here? Don't you know that the training grounds are reserved for shinobi training only?" Stated the Anbu.  
Before I could say anything Naruto shot back with, "But we're in the academy, why can't be also be able to train here?"

The Anbu let out a sigh and attempted to pinch the bridge of his nose. However his mask was making that action null and void at the moment. When Naruto saw this he tried his best to hold in a laugh. I was simply trying to stop his before the Anbu got mad. Finally I called down Naruto and the Anbu continued.

"It's because your still in the academy. These training grounds are for the sole purpose of increasing and maintaining the power and ability of the village's shinobi in order to protect the civilians and go on missions the village assigns us. And these grounds are dangerous for kids like you who may not know what kind of threats that are out here."

To add emphasis he took a shurikan out and threw it at the woods. It hit something with a big thud and nothing happened at first. Then several senbon flew out of nowhere at us. Naruto hit the deck to avoid getting hit, while I took out a kunai and tried to block some of them. I manage to block a few but many others hit their mark. A number of needles had embedded themselves into my arms, legs, and torso. Thankfully none had punctured my head or neck area, but man did those suckers hurt. And yet another stupid move on my part.

After all the needles had past Naruto quickly got up and saw me looking like the wrong end of a pin cushion. He quickly rushed over to see if I was fine. The Anbu tilted his head to the side in what I could only conclude was confusion. I however was in some serious pain. The only reason I wasn't yelling at the top of my lungs was the pain was to much and I had trouble breathing. Finally seeing my troubled breathing the Anbu in a hurried manner began to extract the pointy needles from my body. After about ten minutes my body was relieved of the senbons and I could finally walk.

"I apologize for activating the trap on you like that." Said the Anbu with genuine guilt evident in his voice.  
"It fine," I stated, "I was sort of stupid for trying to block them all with very little experience with kenjutsu. That's defiantly something were going to need to work on next Naruto."  
"Alright, I'll definitely beat you in that one Drake!" Exclaimed Naruto pumping his over his head in victory.

The Anbu still standing there just looked at us as if we were high on some messed up stuff. He shook his head and was about to say something when a new shinobi shunshined into the training grounds. It was in a sense my parole officer. Morino Ibiki. Ever present in his normal jounin attire, his hitai-ate over his head, and his trench coat as usual. He look in the Anbus direction and the masked man saluted his superior and back up. Ibiki then looked in Naruto and my direction with a stern look. Naruto didn't notice him at first because he was to busy with his declaration of beating me. I looked at Ibiki with as little emotion as possible but I really couldn't do that. His menacing presence was bone chilling and I have a horrible poker face. I decided that Naruto shut up for the safety of both our butts and elbowed him in the side. In his pain he spun around and was about to yell at me, but then he noticed the new arrival.

"WOAH, who's the big scary guy?" Asked Naruto

The Anbu had a anime sweat bubble form on his head. I then found that I had one too, which was weird sense I was from the real world. Ibiki raised an eye brow at Naruto's question but didn't say anything. I was freaking out a little fearing if he was here to punish us.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, head of the I&amp;T department, and current parole officer in a sense to this maggot next to you." Said Ibiki. To this Naruto turned his head to face me with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
"You have this scary looking guy checking up on you?" Asked Naruto with a little fear in his voice.  
"Yep, he checks up on me every once in awhile because I'm not from this village I need to be watched in case I'm a threat." I said as if being a parole wasn't that big a deal. Naruto just looked at me like I was crazy but didn't say anything. Ibiki explained the rest of my situation to Naruto while I checked to be sure I could move everything correctly. All the while the Anbu stood ready for Ibiki to give him an order.

After a while of explaining and then re-explaining Ibiki dismissed the Anbu. He then turned to Naruto and told him to head home. I told Naruto I'd see him on Monday and headed out. Finally Ibiki turned to me with a look of curiosity and a little annoyance. The annoyance mostly from me thinking it was okay for us to be out here.

"You know it's unwise to come out to a training grounds, because..."  
"There are several traps out here. Yeah I got the point from the Anbu already." Interrupting him. I then thought it wasn't the best thing to interrupt a man that could torture me somehow with just his words.  
"Yeah whatever kid." He said with a smirk that sent shivers downy spine. "But anyway you need to come with me."  
"Where are we going?" I asked still a little scared. "We're heading to the Hokage's office." Stated Ibiki plainly.

'Crap, what have I done this time?' Was the only thing that came to mind.

The end.

That's the end of that one and first I'd like to apologize most sincerely for the long wait but I do try to put a lot in to these things.

Please review and tell me what you think.

-Mors Draco out.


	5. Chapter 5

TWS5

Chapter 5:

Hello Internet and all who inhabit it. Once again thank you to all those who have favorited and followed my story. This tells me that you like what I'm doing and that I should continue. Okay now for the list of things that comes before the story.

First: To those of you who didn't want a cliff hanger, sorry but it happened. Let's move on.

Second: Thank you for the reviews I love them all usually, but I ask if anyone does not like my story then please do not post any bad review and please just move on.

Third: I have decided on a pairing for my OC, however I will not tell you who it is until it's time to meet her.

Fourth: "word" is speaking, 'word' thinking/thought, and eventually "WORD" Tailed beast/ Boss Summon speaking.

And without further a due the story continues.  
-

"Yeah whatever kid." Ibiki said with a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. "But anyway you need to come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked still a little scared.  
"We're heading to the Hokage's office." Stated Ibiki plainly.

'Crap, what have I done this time?' Was the only thing that came to mind. Ibiki started toward the village with me in tow trying to not get too far behind. We walked in silence which made the walk there even more awkward. We eventually made it to the village and from the gate we headed to the Hokage's office. As we walked my mind started to wonder what I was being called in for.

'Could they think I was a spy and their going to kill me? No they could have just done it in my sleep or the Anbu earlier could have done it. Are they going to put me in prison or worse? What if it's that they figured out that I'm not from this world all together? However impossible that last one there is still a chance.'

Before I knew it we had made it to the Hokage's Mansion. We climbed up to Sarutobi's office and Ibiki told me to wait. He went in the room and I stood in the hall waiting like a lamb before the slaughter. As I waited a couple of shinobi and daily workers passed me in the hall and some smiled at me or nodded their heads. Five minutes later, the door opened and Ibiki told me to come in. Sarutobi was sitting in his chair with his hat on his desk and smoking the pipe that was almost ever present in his mouth. Ibiki stood facing me to my right diagonally and the Anbu that talked to Naruto and I was to my left standing ready to move on command.

"Welcome Drake." Said Sarutobi breaking the silence which was on the verge of awkwardness.

"Hello Hokage-sama." I greeted back trying to sound polite.

"I have received word that you and one Uzumaki Naruto were found in one of the training grounds. Is this true?" He asked with the kind of voice that everyone remembers as the tone you get when you're about to be scolded for doing something wrong.

"Yes this is true," I said, "but it was my idea and Naruto was just following me." If I was going to get in trouble I might as well spare Naruto. We all knew he had bigger problems on hand.

"Yes that is true," said the Hokage, "but, I believe you were following Naruto for a period of time on that run you two had."

At that I mentally slapped myself again. I had completely looked over the fact that the Hokage had his crystal ball. The one that could observe anyone in the village. I signed and looked at the old man who bore a smile that had a grandfather's wisdom and kindness in it. The kind of smile that made you feel good but guilty at the same time. At least they didn't suspect me of being an enemy or figured out about where I really come from.

"Yes Hokage-sama, let's just say that cardio isn't my favorite kind of exercise." I said embarrassed.

"No matter, but from now on I hope you realize that those training grounds are dangerous?"

"Indeed, I believe that the Anbu that made me a human sized pin cushion made that 'point' very clear sir." I responded with air quotes around point. The Hokage and Ibiki just chuckled at my antics while the Anbu just still stood at attention.

"Itachi take off your mask and relax a bit." Said Sarutobi. It took me allot of self control not to look shocked at this. The Anbu took off his mask to revile one Uchiha Itachi. His black hair and dark eyes almost the same as when I saw him first in the manga. Except his eyes were lighter and made him look like a better person. He smiled at me and I smiled back even though I knew what would come soon.

"Greetings Drake, I am Uchiha Itachi." Greeted the Uchiha.

"Hello Itachi-sama." I said back with a small bow of respect. I knew what was going to happen eventually which was sad, but I knew that it was needed in the end.

"Please don't call me sama." Said Itachi as he opted to scratch the back of his head. "When you call me that it makes me feel old." All those present laughed along with me at Itachis slight embarrassment.

"Now that you've met I can move on to some points of business." Interrupted the Hokage. "It accrues to me that you, Drake, are behind a little in our standard shinobi training."

What he said was very true about my education. Everyone else in my class was at the very least one year ahead of me. The only reason I was in Naruto's class was because I was now in the same age group as them. This put me at a disadvantage in taijutsu, chakra control, and many other subjects. The times I was able to win matches in the class spares was because of luck and I getting opponents who were nearly as bad as me like Shikamaru or Naruto. I was doing myself imposed workout schedule for the simple fact I was behind in the physical aspect of training. My constant repetition of the hand seals was so I could do them in class. All this would help me to do a better job, but this still couldn't help me to get to where all the rest of my class was. From this point it looked pretty hopeless for me as a shinobi.

"Because of this, I am making Itachi your tutor in order to catch you up with the rest of your class. He will help you with your ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and many other aspects of the shinobi way." Continued Sarutobi. I went slack-jawed at this idea. I was going to be trained by one of the most powerful shinobi in all of Konohagakure at the time. This was an offer of a life time and I wasn't about to pass it up. Consequences to the future be darned.

After this Sarutobi explained that on weekdays after class at the academy I would report to training ground number one for Itachi-sensei to instructed me further. This arrangement would continue until I was at or a little above the level I would be if I joined the academy like everyone else in my age group. I had absolutely no complaints about this what so ever. This would increase my ability as a ninja and help everyone out in the coming future. We finished with the tutoring agreement and Ibiki told me I could go home. However, before I left I asked the Hokage if I could have access to the shinobi library so I could get some more reading material on the things I was missing. He approved and so I left heading to the library after of course asking where the library was.

When I got to the library it nearly took my breath away. It was quite large and had books and scrolls on every wall and shelf. I went to where I saw one of the librarians standing at a desk to ask some questions. The librarian was female in her late thirties with shoulder length brown hair. She wore square rim glasses over her chocolate brown eyes. She also has a plain white bottom down blouse on and a black skirt that went to her knees. She had a small nose, round chin, and red lips that complimented her vanilla cream skin. As I approached she stop organizing some books she had on her cart and looked at me.

"Hello." She said with a pleasant soothing voice and a sweet smile. "How can I help you?"

"Hi my name is Drake. Can you help me find some study materials for my classes Mrs...?"

"Yuna. My name is Yuna and yes of course I can help you." Responded Yuna-san as she led me down a row of shelves toward the back of the of the building. I told her that I was needing material on most of the first and some of the second year subjects they taught at the academy. She loaded me up with books and scrolls on a number of different subjects. From history and battle strategy to basic bukijutsu to genjutsu.

"Do you have anything on fuinjutsu maybe?" I asked. Yuna-san pondered this a bit while taping her pointer finger on her chin. Finally her dance lit up and started dragging me of toward another area of the library. Upon arrival I fell from being of balance thanks to all that pulling. She scoured the shelves and eventually found a small red book and gave it to me. It didn't look that impressive at first look. It simply had the words 'Fuinjutsu for Beginner's', but then I noticed who the author was. The author was Jiraiya of the Sannin. I laughed inwardly at this but then got depressed at what was to come. Just one more thing to change in the end. I piled up my future reading material and Yuna-san and I said or goodbyes. I told her that I would be back some time to get more and she said she would happily await for that day.

As I started home I notched two things. One that the sun was almost engulfed by the horizon. Meaning the it was far later than what I had though. And the second thing was that I was hungry, really hungry. I thought lead to my apartment and I remembered that I did not have a sufficient amount of food there for me to eat. As I graveled over my lack of food I caught the scent of something delicious. I ran down a few blocks to find myself at Ichiraku ramen stand where I also spied Naruto enjoying what appeared to be good third bowl. I decided to walked over and I sat down right beside him.

"Hey Naruto, what's up man?" I asked abruptly while at the same time slapping him hard on the back. Upon the smack of his back Naruto started to chock and nearly spat out all the ramen that was in his mouth. Which mind you was quite a lot.

"Drake!" Exclaimed Naruto after recovery from the sudden announcement of my presence. "Are you okay? When that creepy guy told me to leave I thought that you'd be taking all the blame."

"Nah man I'm fine. Ibiki just needed to take me to see the Hokage about something. Apparently because I started the academy a few years later than the rest of you; I will be receiving special catch up training from the Anbu that found us in the trading ground."

"Oh so you're not in trouble?" Inquired Naruto

"Nope the only trouble I'm in is not being good at cardio and bring behind in my education." I replied.

"If I may be so bold?" Asked a new voice. "Are you two just going to keep taken or us your friend here going to order something Naruto?" We turned to see Teuchi looking at us with his eye brow raised and ladle in hand.

"Dad." We turned again to see Teuchi's daughter Ayame. "Be nicer to Naruto-niisan's friend." Said Ayame followed with a small pout.

"Of course sweetie. But I am running a business here." Replied Teuchi playing along with his daughters antics

"He he no problem ji-san." I said laughing as I was the reason this entire conversation was happening. "Just give me what Naruto is having right now and I'll be good." Teuchi nodded and his daughter and he started making my order. As they cooked Naruto and I continued to talk. When my for was finally out we were on the topic of how to start training with shuriken and kunai. I then told him about how I stopped at the library and got some things on that and that he and I could start at the academy so we could ask for help from Iruke when we needed it. After thirty minutes or so I decided that it was time for me to head home and Naruto agreed. I told him I'd see him later and made my way home.

I got back to my place and set all the stuff I got from the shinobi library on my small dinner table. However; I opted to grab the fuinjutsu book for some light reading. It had been a long and tiring day and I was ready to relax. After a hot shower I got dressed for bed and settled down for some relaxing reading. I started reading the intro, but soon my eyes stated to get heavy. Finally at the point when I got to the first chapter I drift off to dream land for a good night sleep.

To be continued...  
-

Well there you have it. Chapter Six. Hope you enjoyed it. No announcements at the end this time.  
Mors Draco out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Weird Shinobi

Chapter 6

Hello Internet and all who inhabit it. I am very glad that some more people are enjoying what I'm doing, it makes me feel good. Now on to the pre-chapter list.

1.) Yuna is an OC I made for the library. I got her name from a list of top ten Japanese female names. On the list I found Hinata and Sakura and Hinata's was 8th so cool.

2.) Another pairing I didn't mention was IrukexAnko. It's a pairing I have found in a number fics and I like it. So it's going to happen.

3.) One reviewer asked if Drake was going to play matchmaker in this story. Yes he will, but I'm going to try to do it subtly.

4.) I plan on putting some omakes in the story but they may come later and they'll probably just be put in chapters where they hold relevance.

5.) I don't plan on continuing the naming of each chapter because I suck at names.

6.) Naruto has ended. It was a good run. We should accept is passing with honor. And several pairings became canon so that's major plus. And finally... NARUTOxHINATA FOR THE WIN. That is all I have to say. Because it says it all.

And without further adieu...the next chapter.

(Time skip: A month and a half.)

It had been an interesting month and a half for me. The usual days at the academy passed by like nothing at all. Iruke taught us things, we learned, we spared, and went home. Except me. After every day at the academy I would leave and head straight for one of the training grounds that Itachi would designate me to go to for my catch up training. We would start out with an exercise routine that was similar to the one Naruto and I had done.

Cardio. HATE IT. After that we would some strength exercises to help build up more muscle. And by "we" I mean I exercised while Itachi would sit and watch. Even an Anbu Captain will only supervise when training someone. When I inquired why he didn't do the same as me his response was less than desirable.

(Flashback)

"Itachi-sensei, you ran with me earlier so why don't you do these strength exercises with me too?" I asked still gulping down large quantities of oxygen, while doing some pushups. The run was even worse than the one I had with Naruto because I had to keep pace with Itachi, and man that guy could run. He told me after the run that he was using chakra to propel him further ahead. At least I'm not as bad as I thought.

"I ran with you because I knew that you could do these exercises easier than the running because you're on the stronger side. You also looked like you didn't want to run when we were going to." He got that right. "And I thought that if I ran with you it would motivate you to do better." That's was two for two now. After Itachi's explanation I soon finished the exercises and we moved on to bukijutsu. (A.N. Bukijutsu is the actual name for the art of throwing weapons.)

Itachi had me throw blunted kunai and shuriken at several different targets. Some at targets that were stationary, others were moving and some that came at me. He would also have me throw from different angles and positions. Sitting down and under handed, jumping and backhand, and standing while throwing two hands full at the same time. I sucked. In the beginning I couldn't throw any of them without completely missing or after the throw being rewarded with a loud clang of metal striking wood. Rather than a thud of it being imbedded in the target.

Next we would move on to kenjutsu. Itachi showed me how to fight with kunai and a little with swords. I preferred to fight with two kunai. I would use them in a double blade defense style where I would cross them and then pin Itachi's blade between the two. I got this style from a book series from my world where there were people closely resembling ninja but they used bows and arrows. Itachi was very impressed how I developed it thinking it was original. I began to think that it would be good if I got a sword or something similar. Maybe a wakizashi or two.

After that we moved on to some other aspects of the shinobi career. Itachi helped me with some genjutsu, but I just couldn't do it right. Itachi decided after that that I should just know how to scene and dispel foreign genjutsus. Then I trained in taijutsu which wasn't much of a relief because I was always still tired from the doing the kenjutsu so soon after the exercises. I trudged through that and eventually Itachi found a style that worked for me. Since i wasn't very fast Itachi-sensei thought a grappling fighting style would suit me. It would also compliment my dual blade kenjutsu style.

Finally, Itachi-sensei thought it would benefit me to know some basic ninjutsu. First he taught me a simple fire jutsu that shot a small orb of fire from my hand. It only required a tiger hand seal but wasn't very powerful. It took several tries to get done right. That's when I told Itachi about how I tested my affinity and that my chakra nature was wind/water. Itachi explained that was the reason it took me so long to get a simple fire jutsu. He also planned on teaching me a lightning and earth jutsu next so we could knock out my opposite elements first.

(End of Flashback.)

That training continued and eventually I got one elemental jutsu for each element. They aren't very strong but there were several uses for them. Also in my free time back at my apartment and at the academy, I would study my fuinjutsu book I got from the library (which I kept needing to renew at the library). This was also a slow process. For it took a massive amount of fine brush strokes and large quantities of patience. I started by doing simple examples that didn't do anything other than be a template for practice. Slowly but surely I got them down enough to continue on to the next steps, which was storage seals. However, with anything I do here it wasn't a walk in the park.

(Flashback)

Before me at my feet lay a piece of paper with an elaborate design written in ink. On top of it sat an ordinary cup. The design was my first attempt at a storage seal. I had been putting almost all my effort into getting this seal engraved in my memory. Finally, it was time for the seals first trial run.

With the cup in position I double checked my design for any flaws; which, to my eye I could not find any. I placed my hands in a ram seal and channeled my chakra into my hands. Once I achieved the necessary amount of chakra I slammed my hand on to the paper forcing my chakra into the paper.

"Kai!" (Seal) I exclaimed. As soon as I channeled the chakra into the paper a smoke cloud erupted out of the seal. As the smoke cleared I hoped to see that the cup was gone. I was very wrong. Instead of the cup vanishing, I observed that the cup was cut in half. The top portion was sitting in the same place I placed it, but it lacked the bottom part. This making the cup worthless now and leaving me confused, disappointed, and mad. Mostly mad.

I looked at the seal in the book to double check. I found the reason why it had happened. It turns out that I did the seal correctly. However, I never looked at the fine print below the name.

"Storage Seal."

"This is not a real seal. It will cut in half anything you try and seal in it."

There was even more in the authors noted that Jiraiya had included at the bottom of the page.

"Gotcha. That wasn't the actual seal. This is to teach you that not all seals do what you want. Next time read more carefully. Baka." At that moment, I knew I would get Jiraiya back for that one day.

(Flashback end.)

I did find the actual storage seal eventually and was able to create one of my own. I just sealed my books and other scrolls into one and my excess ninja gear in another. The next step was mild explosive notes, but I thought I would hold off on those for later. Really wasn't in the mood to blow myself up just yet.

I also started to practice my elemental training. I decided to start with wind because it would be easier to do. I began by getting a lot of leaves to us as training resources. From back in my world I remembered that the beginning steps for wind chakra training was to cut a leaf. Finding the leaves was the easiest part. Being in the Hidden "LEAF" Village made that aspect a breeze. However, cutting the leaf itself was a whole other matter.

(Flashback.)

I stared intently at the leaf I was holding in my right hand. I had started my wind chakra training two weeks ago and I had not made any progress. I knew that I needed to try and make my chakra become as thin and sharp as possible to cut the leaf. Only, this was extremely difficult. I couldn't even make any nicks on the leaf even after all this time.

I had tried to find something on wind chakra training in the library but came up short every time. That figured since most of Konoha was adapt in fire and earth chakra people. Most wind users resided in Suna which didn't really help at all. The only person I knew who had wind chakra that was in Konoka was Sarutobi's son, Sarutobi Asuma; however, I had yet to meet him. Probably because I his duties as one of the Fire Daimyo personal guards.

I decided to try one more time to cut the leaf before going to bed for the day. I concentrated on the small price of foliage and took a deep breath. Then I closed my eyes and channeled my chakra into the leaf focusing on make the chakra as thin and as sharp as possible. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw when I looked at the leaf. There on the middle right side of the leaf was a small nick. Finally, after weeks of training with these stinking leaves and I had finally cut it. Sure it wasn't a very deep cut and it certainly wasn't the whole leg of the race, but it was a step in the right direction.

(Flashback end.)

I knew that my elemental training would be taking a long time to get done so I wasn't really worried about it. I was also making good progress on becoming better friends with Naruto and the gang. However, trouble with a certain arrogant Uchiha was something I was worrying about. Apparently Sasuke had found out that I was being trained by Itachi and this didn't sit well with him at all. As a result, Sasuke became even more aggressive against me which made going to the academy a real hassle.

(Flashback.)

I arrived at the academy one morning having high hopes that today would be a good day. It turned out not as bad as i thought but not everything was so good. It all started when I made my way into the classroom and Sasuke bumped right in to me we entered the classroom. I just shook it off and made my easy to my seat next to Naruto. However, I kept feeling like someone was watching me. I brain instantly went to a song from my world which was strange. Apparently, Sasuke had choose to sit in the back of the class. And whenever I looked back I would see him staring daggers of hate into the back of my skull. The rest of class went by normally then we went out to lunch. Naruto and I sat with the usual group of Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino. As we ate we talked about subjects in class and the group inquired about my make up training.

I told them how I gotten a lot better at taijutsu and bukijutsu. I also mentioned that I was getting some training in kenjutsu much to their jealousy. I didn't mention anything about my fuinjutsu or elemental training. Lest they start to want to begin training in that too or learn about my undesirable results in both subjects. I then asked everyone else at the table what they what they were doing lately.

Kiba said that he was training with his mom on his clan's techniques. He would also whine about how she wouldn't allow him to have a nin-hound yet. Shikamaru said that he wasn't training in anything other than his family's techniques and teamwork with Chouji and Ino. Sense their families were one of Konoha's most legendary teams. I also believed that he wasn't doing anything else because it would be "troublesome" for him.

Chouji was similar to Shikamaru because they both work on their families' techniques and teamwork. Shino along with everyone else was training with his clans. The only difference was he also had been working on making his colonies of insects bigger. Of course being an Aburame, he got a colony of his clans' chakra eating insects implanted in his body when he was born. I laughed a little bit because Kiba was complaining about not having a combat partner yet and Shino was practically born with his.

The last to tell what they had been doing was Naruto. He said that he wasn't really up to anything other than trying to get the basic academy stuff down and coming up with some of his infamous pranks, which he wouldn't tell us, what he planned. This only caused me to fear for the people who were his targets. But then again, many of those people deserved what they got. After we shared what we had been doing I came up with an idea. I asked everyone if they wanted to do something fun together sometime. Everyone seemed on board with the idea which was awesome until Naruto asked what we'd do.

The smile that been on my face had instantaneously changed to an emotion of realization and slight disappointment. I had come up with the idea to hang out but with nothing to do. Luckily, Kiba offered to ask his mom if we could come over. This would work out great since the Inuzuka compound had a lot of open space to train their hounds. We could run around and just have fun together. However, before we could say anything more on the matter Iruka called us in for the rest of our classes.

(Flashback end.)

The weeks at academy from then on were pretty uneventful which was kind of a plus. My make up training eventually came to an end and Itachi-sensei went back to serving in the Anbu. My fuinjutsu made more progress as well as my elemental training. And my friends and I were able to go visit the Inuzuka compound and hang out. Everything was going great in my life so far and it wasn't too bad. I went to bed one night feel alright with everything. However, the calm always comes before storm. That night a disaster occurred that would set in motion many of the events to come. Boy, my life was going to suck.

Okay, first please forgive me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. That was not my original plan. It just so happens that the next chapter is a major issue in the Naruto series and it needed some dramatic build up. Also if you can figure out my references in any of my chapters leave a review to point them out.

Thank you for reading as usual and if you have questions please send me a PM and as always click that like or follow button for either my story or I and please leave a review.

Mors Draco out, peace.


	7. Chapter 7

The Weird Shinobi

Chapter 7

Hello internet and all who inhabit it. Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed my fic. It means a lot to me as always and I have no list this time.

So without further adieu... The next instalment of The Weird Shinobi.

I awoke from my slumber feeling rejuvenated and that nothing could go wrong. But then reality came, kicked in the balls, and robbed me. Mondays. I should learn to wake up with a bad attitude, maybe then my life would be better. So I took a shower, got dressed, and ate my breakfast. Upon finishing my meal I heard a knock on my door. As I open the door I found Ibiki staring down at me. He looked as though that he was in a rush and didn't have a lot of patience.

"You need to come with me right now." Was all he said.

"Okay." I replied nonchalantly.

I grabbed my coat, scrolls, and threw on my shoes. I followed Ibiki on foot and we weren't running which was strange. On our walk I noticed that the streets were really quiet and barely anyone was out and about. I thought about asking Ibiki why that was but decided against it. If he wanted or needed to tell me he would. Eventually, I did see some more people but they were shinobi and they were receiving orders from an Anbu. I started to think on what could be happening but decided not to figure out an answer just yet. I would need to collect more data in order to theorize a possible scenario.

Our small hike ended as we arrived at the Hokage's building. This whole thing was getting bigger by the minute and that couldn't be a good thing. We made or way to the Hokage's office and waited to be called in. Eventually we entered, the Hokage was sitting at his desk, smoking his pipe, looking more stressed out than usual. There was also some other Anbu in room but you can never tell their emotion. You know the hole full face mask get up. There were several papers on the Hokage's desk, but what really caught my attention was the lone Anbu mask. The animal it depicted was a weasel and with that everything made sense.

"Hello Drake." Greeted the Hokage

"Hokage-sama." I said with a bow of respect.

"Are you aware of what had happened and why you have been brought here?" I could only shake my head no; I didn't want to appear like I knew what was going down.

"Last night an incident occurred in the Uchiha compound. It appears that Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan. His family, best friend, and girlfriend are all among the bodies found. The only one to have survived is Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. If I am correct, he is in your class, yes?" Inquired the old man.

"Yes, he is in my class; however, me and him do not get along very well, sir.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry that we have to all you this but was there anything during your training with Itachi that may have alluded to that he may take these actions?"

"No sir, I'm sorry to say that Itachi-sensei did not say anything, display any actions or feelings, or anything else that may have told is about this happening." I responded saying nothing but the truth.

"Thank you Drake, I'm very sorry that this happened. I know that you became quite close to Itachi and it a true tragedy that this occurred."

"Yes Itachi-sensei was a good friend. If that is all Hokage-sama then I should probably get back home. Last I checked I still have class today." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Actually Drake, the academy classes have been canceled for mourning." Said the Hokage with what sounded like guilt in his voice.

"Oh, well thank you for telling me that Hokage-sama. If I didn't know that then would have gone and probably been the only one to be there." I said with a laugh. This actually seemed to lightened the mood a little. I was glad that my actions would help some of them feel better. Ibiki offered to walk me home and I thank and accepted him for the offer. As we left I saw some more people come out of their places of residents and start to all the shinobi what was going on. Several people gasped in disbelief at the news that the Uchiha clan was wiped out but none other than their most powerful and promising ninja ever. Some people started to cry in response to this news. Then some people started to look at Ibiki and me as we walked through the street. A couple looked directly at me and glared, but Ibiki's presence made them go back to their own business.

We arrived back at my apartment and Ibiki said good bye then let in a shushin. I opened the for and found a slightly undesirable surprise waiting at my kitchen table. Sitting there with a cup of instant ramen was Naruto who was completely oblivious to my presence. He was also looking over one of my sealing scrolls and looked really into it. It was the first one I looked at and I saw that Naruto was at the fake storage seal. He continued to read for a few more seconds then busted out laughing. Obviously, he found Jiraiya's hilarious footnote.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" I asked with a fair surprised tone.

"Oh, hi Drake." Responded Naruto with some actual surprise in his voice. "I just came by to see if you wanted to hang out or train some today because we don't have class. I knocked on you for for like five minutes but you never came. So I decided to just let myself in."

I thought about what Naruto said. It was nice of him to come over and I was really glad that Naruto and I were becoming such good friends. Then I relived something he said. "What do you mean 'you let yourself in'? I locked the door when I left."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he explained. "Well, I kind of picked your lock to get in."

"Hot do you know how to pick locks? That sounds like something that only higher ranked shinobi would know."

Naruto explained that his lock at his apartment had been changed at random times throughout his life. At first he thought that it was someone pulling a prank on him, but it keyword happening. When he joined the academy they had given them a small lesson on lock picking but nothing more. He then started to believe that his locks changing were part of some special ninja training. He believed that everyone was in the exact situation as he was. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto that he was forced to be locked out of his home constantly, but also impressed that he was able to turn a bad situation into a learning experience and gained a skill that I would bet none of our other classmates knew.

"So that explains how you got in, but why are you reading my sealing scroll." I asked intrigued at how much he has read.

"I bored just sitting here so I started to look around. Then I came upon this scroll that was just laying around and began reading it. It had a lot of cool ideas and ninja stuff. I just read this one where the seal would cut whatever you tried to put in it in half. Then the author calls the reader a baka if they fell for it. Isn't that hilarious?" Naruto asked while he laughed at the comedic antics of the author.

"Yeah, hilarious." I responded with a major lack in emotion. Just another reason to hit Jiraiya when I see him. "So are you interested in Fuinjutsu, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at me for a little and then began to think. A few moments later looked up and said, "Yeah, it looks really interesting and I was understanding it really well. It almost seems like a more artistic ninja art than others."

Naruto's observation was quite intriguing and made a lot of since. The sealing art was an act of patience and concentration. Fuinjutsu wouldn't be something that our class would expect and could be invaluable in training. "Hey Naruto, how would like to learn fuinjutsu with me? It could really help in your ninja arsonal." Naruto's face lite at what I said and started jumping around and shouting that it was going to so cool learning fuinjutsu. I eventually calmed him down and we started to plan how and when to meet up to start him learning and me reviewing seals. We decided that our study sessions would start after school and last until seven or, in reality, whenever we finally got bored enough to just say stop.

Naruto liked the plan and said that he would see me tomorrow after class to start the lessons. After he left I cleaned up the mess he had left me of several instant ramen cups. I took a mental note to punch him tomorrow for that and went about my to clean my apartment. The mess really wasn't that bad it was just teteus to clean someone else's mess in my own home. I then noticed what time it was. 9:00 pm. It was not as late as I had previously believed but still it was late enough for bed. I did my normal exercises, could a warm relaxing shower, and then took one of my scrolls and read myself to sleep.

To be continued…..

Okay, sorry for the short chapter and the long wait that doesn't really work but i was having a hard getting inspired for this chapter. Its not the greatest chapter I've written I will admit that. However, I do plan on doing better in the future, rest assured. And again please review and tell what you think. I'm mostly open to ideas and please follow or favorite my fic. As always it a pleasure to entertain you with my work.

Mors Draco out.


	8. Chapter 8

TWS 8

Hello Internet and all who inhabit it. Let's get some of the boring things out of the way first. I do not own Naruto or any of the references I will make. If I did then I would be rich and could just own a publishing company and print my own books. However, life isn't that perfect so I write here for free and for my much appreciated read audience.

Alright the list time not much to cover really.

Again I would like to apologize for the long wait for chapter seven and how short it was.

There is going to be a major time skip (like three years probably) coming eventually after I start to integrate some of the other main characters into the group.

I plan on having Drake be a really good kenjutsu fighter rather than a taijutsu fighter like Naruto.

I have also updated chapter one because I have slightly changed Drakes age to about Eleven for the purpose of later reasons.

And finally please write some reviews. I like to hear what you have to say.

(Time skip: 2 weeks.)

I woke up and performed my usual routine and this time without somebody knocking on my door for some reason, like training or there was a disaster that I could somehow be connected too. That was my life so far and though it wasn't horrible, it wasn't great either. The academy was okay even though in my world I was practically out of school already. I had made lots of friends which was awesome because they were not only the people I already knew pretty much; they were also good people that I was going to help get stronger. The teachers were okay, accept one of course but he'll get his. My grades were fine and I was helping to get Naruto to be a little more committed to his studies, much to his disapproval.

Ibiki had come to visit a couple of times for my weekly meeting to asses my loyalty and the possibility of me being a traitor or spy. Ibiki came to the decision himself that I wasn't but he said he was under orders from his higher ups. Every now and again when Ibiki would be too busy with a mission or a "client", he would send his second in command to do the meeting and or just to keep me company. However, that person happen to be Mitarashi Anko. Let's just say that those were the nights that I coerced to buy dango. And by coerced I mean threatened with venomous snakes until I did. Even though she called me gaki and made me buy her food she was still a pretty cool person. She even helped me and Naruto in training and stuff. Of course that was at time more of a cure than a blessing.

(Flashback.)

_"Come on gakis. You got to do better than that." Yelled Anko as she threw several shuriken at me and Naruto. The shuriken wouldn't have been a problem really, if it weren't for the fact that they were razor sharp unlike the academies dull practice shuriken. _

_"Why is she using real shuriken for this? We're still in the academy." Asked Naruto as we dodged another volley of sharpened metal. _

_"Because we need to be ready for any kind of situation. And I think you kind of made her mad with the whole she's a crazy snake lady." I replied as I dodged a shuriken that was not two centimeters from my face._

(End of Flashback.)

I also started to get to know the group a little more too. First I got to visit some of their homes a couple of times. When I visited Kiba's home got to meet his mom Tsune and big sister Hana, when we helped take care of their dogs. It was fun to run around and just play with the dogs because they had the puppies out that day and boy were they active. Those little guys didn't stop until Kiba's mom called them all in and by that time me and Kiba were nearly ready to pass out. After that we had dinner and I found that Kiba's mom was an excellent cook. That night ended on a good note with Tsune saying that I would always be welcome at the Inuzuka compound. I thanked her for her hospitality and went home knowing that i had increased my friendship in the village.

The next friend I visited was Shino at the Aburame compound. Now what I had learned in my personal studies was that the Aburame were one of the Four Noble Clans of Konohagakure. This would be similar to meeting royalty so of course I held myself with respect and dignity. Once I was there I found that it was very organized and operated very efficiently. This of course made complete sense with the whole 'have colonies of insects inside their body thing. I meet with Shino's parents Aburame Shikuro and his wife who I didn't a name other than Aburame-san. I learned a lot about Entomology (A.N. Entomology is the study of insects.) which was really interesting to learn of all the insects that the clan collected. Shino even showed his own collections which was quite extensive even for Shino being so young. I also discovered that the Aburames' dislike when one refers to their insects as "bugs", upon learning this I quickly rectified the situation with a rapid apology. I can only guess that you don't want a clan full of chakra eating insects calling for your blood. Can't be a good thing. The dinner was really good and was rich in vegetables and high proteins. No doubt having multiple organisms living in you would require you to really healthy lest or tenants turn on you. After the dinner, I thanked Shikuro and Aburame-san for a great time and good meal. Aburame-san, not being born in the Aburame clan so she lacked their stoic and reclusive nature, gave me a hug good bye and thanked me for being Shino's friend. She made a point for me to try and have Shino break out of his shell and to be a little more open a person. This made Shino slightly nervous because his mother asked. Oh how parents embarrass their children.

The last clan or should I say clans I met with were the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans. I met with all three because the clans were all really good friends as it was natural that they would come together for a party. I saw that it was a way to kill two birds with one stone or three birds in this case. I met Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's fathers Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza who acted like old drinking buddies, which they were, while all three of their wives yelled at them for various things. The party was pretty good and obviously thanks to the Akimichi there was mountains of good food. Somewhere in the excitement Choji and I got into an eating competition. In the back of my head I knew that it was a bad idea but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Surprisingly I lasted longer than I ever thought I would which earned me much respect among the Akimichi. When I talked to Shikamaru and his family I got into a couple of games of shögi (A.N. shögi is like Japanese chess. If I'm wrong someone please correct me) which I loosed terribly. However, even though I lost the games the other Naras thought that I did pretty good for someone who hadn't played before, I told them that I had read a scroll on the rules and game play of shögi. Finally, I spoke with Ino and her family. There wasn't and game or other competitions I could do with Ino or any of the Yamanaka clan but I opted to learn about psychology from Ino's father who worked with Ibiki in the I&amp;T Department. That night ended with all three clans full and happy from all the fun and from making a new friend.

I had met with and befriended five of the most important clans in all of Konohagakure which was something I would call an accomplishment. This made my group of friends come even closer together and shared all the fun stories from my time with the various clans. Ino also joined our group because her parents wanted her to get to know Shikamaru and Choji. This was obviously to strengthen the bond that the three will have when made a team. Their parent's legacy with InoShikaCho teamwork will live on. We all enjoyed hanging out and doing things together, whether it be in class or not. Ino started to bring Sakura along to hangout. No one said anything against it, but it started to get irritating when they would argue over Sasuke.

Speaking of the ever brooding Uchiha, he was not the friendliest person to be around, as if he ever was. At the academy he would sit over by the window and stare off into the distance. All his fan girls thought he was "so much cooler" than every other guy in the class because of this. I was just glad he didn't start to sparkle when he was outside in the sun or was feuding over an equally depressing girl with Kiba. Whenever he saw me he would just glare and barely ever acknowledge. This didn't bother me at all really; it was far more annoying than anything. He was probably figuring out a way to blame me for all the crap that happened with Itachi even though none of it was my fault, but hey there's nothing I can do to change his mind so whatever. But enough about one of the most depressing people in the village. A really great thing happened to the group which was a major blessing.

(Flashback.)

_The group and I were all eating lunch in the academy yard one day. Naruto had done instant ramen (of course), Shikamaru had rice balls and some cooked veggies, Choji had three large sandwiches and four bags of chips (and he doesn't like it when people call him fat and yet he eats like this). Kiba had some meat which included ham, steak, bacon, and even some venison but no chicken or any other form of fowl (no doubt because he shared his food with Akamaru), and Shino had some food that his mother made which I couldn't identify. He told me that it was a substance that would also help to feed his hives. The only ones who didn't look like they were eating was Ino and Sakura claiming that they were on a diet for Sasuke, typical. _

_After a little bit I looked over by the academy building and saw someone peeking their head around the corner looking at all of us. The person had short indigo hair, was on the rather small size and had pale eyes with no irises. This person was Hyuga Hinata. A very shy girl who really didn't hang out with anyone in particular. However, all that was about to change. I got up and started walking in her direction. Naruto looked up from his ramen and asked where I was going. _

_"I'm just going over there to invite someone else to sit with us." I replied pointing in Hinata's direction. I continued to walk toward her and as she saw me coming she quickly ducked behind the corner to avoid being seen. I looked around the corner and saw her sitting on the ground with her knees up to her face and her head done hiding. _

_"Ahem." I said trying to get her attention. She looked up alarmed and with a slight bit of fear in her eyes not knowing what was going to happen next. I looked at her for a couple seconds, smiled, and said, "Would you perhaps like to join me and my friends for lunch?" She then looked confused and hopeful that what I was saying wasn't done cruel joke. After a little bit she nodded, stood up, and we walked toward the others. Everyone else saw us coming and looked a little confused as well._

_"Everyone, this is Hyuga Hinata. Is it okay if she sits here with us for lunch?" I asked hoping that they would agree it would work really well with my plans. The rest of the group looked at each other before answering. Shikamaru stated that saying 'no' would be too troublesome. Choji never stopped eating his bag of chips by nodded in agreement. Shino kept his usual stoic behavior but agreed as well. Kiba just shrugged and said the more the merrier. Ino and Sakura were quite excited that there would be another girl in the group and welcomed her with open arms. Naruto also agreed given that it meant a new friend. Hinata looked happy as well that she was accepted and probably because Naruto said that she would be his new friend. We all continued to eat lunch and had a great time. I had strategically offered Hinata where I was sitting which was next to Naruto. She thanked me for the spot with a node that she hoped hide the blush on her face from Naruto as she sat down. It didn't but Naruto was too oblivious to notice. We all finished our lunch and went back to our classes._

(Flashback ends.)

The time my friends and I had was turning out to be really great. We all got along and we started to train together in order to improve each of our own abilities. The academy was boring as ever but it was far more tolerable with good friends by my side. To Naruto it had an even greater effect than it would on me. To him having these friends meant that he had something to hold on too and that made his life worth it. He smiled more and he actually pranked people far less than usual. This of course giving many people a moment of peace of mind, until something happened that would make Naruto want to start pranking again. I even got to join in on a couple which I had never done back home before. The fun we had pranking different shops and restaurants in the village was hilarious, even when we got caught. We all enjoyed the fun we still had because I knew that as soon as we strapped on those Hitai-ates there wouldn't be much more fun like this.

Done hoped you enjoyed it.

Mors Draco out, peace.


	9. Chapter 9

TWS 9

Hello internet and all who inhabit it. I am loving all the new 'follower' and 'like story' messages I'm receiving, love them all. And I'm also making a massive time skip in this chapter. This will make 'Drake' about fifteen year old, which makes it kind of strange that he's friends with twelve and thirteen year olds but works for later chapters for certain reasons. Also the ever needed disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto or any of the other possible references I make, please do not sue." And I really don't have anything more.

So without further adieu…...Chapter 9

* * *

(Time Skip: A little less than Four Years)

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and I drug my carcass out of bed. I went to my bathroom to take a shower to help me wake up more. After I got out I finally looked at myself in the mirror. It had been a little less than four years since I, Drake, had been transported into the Naruto universe. My hair had been cut thankfully and it now came down to the base of my skull and in the front down to the middle of my forehead. I was now five feet nine inches or 175.26 centimeters; one of the tallest people in the group. I was now far more physically fit than I had ever been in my life. I had been putting a lot of work into being better physically because in this world I was going to need to be in order to survive. I had also put in a good amount of time into learning everything I could from the library. Hours on end reading anything from history to science and everything in between. I had learned a lot which when you're not even from that dimension, it can help you out a lot.

I had also kept up with my physical training with Naruto, so now we were both decent at taijutsu. Naruto was still a brawler at heart and that showed a lot in his fighting style. Rushing out and attack while making random plans on the fly trying to find new ways to beat his opponent. I on the other hand was far more passive in taijutsu than others. My style oriented around dodging and countering my opponents. Of course, when I would counter I would always go for weak points to try and end the fight fast. I made sure to put in some work with Naruto's dodging skill too, which was needed. I started out by having him dodge shuriken but then I had a better idea. The next day I brought a bag full of wrenches that I made him avoid all the while yelling, "If You can dodge a wrench then you can dodge a shuriken!" After that Naruto got really good at dodging and with his help I improved massively in my taijutsu. But; no matter how good I got at taijutsu, I was always better at kenjutsu.

I had become very proficient at kunai and shuriken and even decent in the use of senbon. When thrown I was able to hit the bulls eye eight out of ten time, the second best out of our class if I do say so myself. I could fight with one kunai, two kunai, or even a whole bunch scattered around the ground. I had gotten my hands on a wakizashi which I was able to wield with deadly force, just ask the trees in the training grounds that have numerous cuts and gashes. However, my favorite weapon I had come up with was my black leather gloves. I had found some thinking mainly on having something to not leave fingerprints on infiltration missions, but then I came up with a better idea for them. With the use of an imprinting seal array I was able to putting special storage seals on the the palms and fingertips. The palm seal held some kunai and shuriken which with the right amount of chakra control in could summon in an instant. This left me to be ready for and kind of battle right then and there, but that wasn't the best part. In the fingertip seals I had the same storage seals but what i had sealed into them was yards upon yards of ninja wire, dull and sharped. Again with the right control I could summon either or, but all of it wouldn't come out. It would stay in the seal so I could retract and extend the length of the wire. It was really fun when I got good enough with them to swing from tree to tree or building to building. This was achieved by channeling chakra through the wire to direct it. They were like an 'octopus tentacles' the way I could grab on to things and manipulate them. Of course that was just with my dull wire, the weaponized function came with the sharpened wire. With the flick of a finger the wire could slash through small branches and could completely cut through the training dummies that i used for shuriken training. The best part was that nobody would see the gloves as a threat so they would be my secret weapon that I would have on me at all times.

Speaking of seals though, I was able to make several different types and so could Naruto. We could make great storage seals, resistance seals that we used during training, and we were starting to work on communication seals which would work better than radios. That particular seal was very complex and would require a couple more years of research in order to complete. Naruto and I also used our ever growing knowledge of seals to help in our training. With resistance seals which made moving feel as if you were walking through different types of substances such as water, snow, mud, and so on to the highest level concrete. We had been able to progress to the second level of the seals. This had increased our speed, endurance, and strength. It had also so help make our bodies far more tone. I now was able to see far more muscle than at any other point in my life. And it was all thanks to the use of seals. However, the only seal we didn't do anything with was the explosion seals as I didn't need Naruto doing something really bad, like accidentally setting one off in the middle of class. Iruka-sensei had thanked me for that when I informed him of that.

Once I had finished my breakfast I started to make my way to the Academy. The walk was now far easier now that I could run on the tops of the buildings. No more traffic for this guy thank you very much, everyone back home in rush hour traffic or a traffic jam can all eat it. The roofs were flat so it was easy to run across and avoid obstacles; however, today I ran into something that wasn't always there. Today someone in one of the buildings decides to leave their laundry on the roof to dry. Not seeing this as I crossed from the previous roof to that one I ran straight into the clothesline and started to trip all over the place. After focusing again and getting my balance, I put all the clothes back on the lines and turned to keep running. The only problem was that I was far too close to the edge and I promptly fell over the side. The building not being that tall, meaning I wasn't going to be hurt that much, wasn't the problem. The problem was who I landed on. The first thing I found as I examined my surroundings that whoever I had landed on was slightly bigger than me probably meaning they were older. The second thing I found was that I had put my hands out to hopefully cushion my fall; however, what my hands had landed on happen to be very soft and round. Finally, the last thing I realized was that my head was looking to the right and towards the ground where there was a full stick of dango. Putting all of these facts together I finally figure out who I had landed on and there was only one thing that came to mind. I looked to the face of the person whom I had landed on to find the face of Mitarashi Anko. CRAP.

"Gaki, I can probably forget about you landing on me and knocking me down. I can even forgive you for accidentally grabbing me where you're grabbing me. But I cannot, will not, forgive you for ruining my precious dango." Said Anko with much restraint in her voice as if she was holding back a tsunami or the wrath of a demon horde. "Now, I'm going to give you five second to run before I kill you for destroying my food. 5, 4,…."

That was as far as she got before I ran faster than I had ever ran in my life. I even turn off all of my resistance seals in order to have even the slightest chance at living. I ran straight through the streets dipping and dodging various people and street cart. I looked back to see how far I was from Anko and found that she was hot on my tail and she was gaining on me. As I started to go even faster I ran by a cart and accidentally hit it on my pass. The cart tip over and the contents of the cart spill on to the ground much to the frustration of the cart vendor. I didn't get a chance to look back at what I spilled because I feared Anko catching up with me. However, the vendor solve that problem for me as he screamed, "MY CABBAGES! Guards off with his head, one for every head of cabbage." This of course made me question exactly which universe I was currently in. But that didn't matter now because I had finally turned down the right road so that it was a straight shot to the academy and hopefully help.

"Do you really think that you're going to get away from me that easily, Gaki?" I heard from behind me. I risked a look behind to find Anko was not three feet away from me and was still not letting up. The only thing that I could do at that moment as I continued to run was to put my hands out and yell at the top of my lungs, "HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!"

I raced through the academies front door and down the hall toward Iruka's room. I crashed through the classrooms door just as the bell rang signalling the beginning of classes. I didn't notice exactly how fast I was going as I entered to room and I ran right past Iruka-sensei ending up running into the windowed side of the room. The full force of the running made me smush my entire body into the window. The entire class bursted into laughter as I peeled myself off the window looked very dizzy. Then the entire class was then involuntarily subjected to massive amounts of killing intent. (A.N. To those who are new to Naruto; maybe, Killing intent or KI is simply the user exuding pure killing intention, and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them, up to the point of paralysing them with fear. And now you know.) Everyone in the class then started to feel weak and started to shake in fear at the extreme feeling of the wrath that was Anko, who had not stopped chasing me. The only people who were not affected were Iruka and myself. Iruka didn't appear to be affected because he was an experienced shinobi and had probably encountered massive amounts of KI before. On the other hand I had been getting used to KI and especially Anko's thanks to her torture… I mean training sessions she happily gave to Naruto and I. Also my brain was excreting a lot of adrenaline at this point so I could barely feel it. As I regained my senses I looked to the door to see Anko with a rage filled face and blood red angry eyes. At this moment the entire class relieved that I was pretty much dead meat as Anko started to walk toward me. But before she could get to me Iruka stepped in from of her path preventing my imminent demise.

"Teach, you had better get out of my way so I can destroy that Gaki!" Said Anko with venom coming off the last words she said. Iruka just folded his arms across his chest and looked back at me slightly critically. He then just sighed and shook his head as he returned his attention to the vengeful women in front him.

"What has this young man done to incite you wrath? I know for a fact that he is a diligent student and in no way has he displayed an kind of trouble making tendances. So what has he done?" Question the nose scarred chunin as he didn't believe that I caused any kind of disturbance at all.

"He fell from the top of a building and landed on me. And as he landed on me it he caused me to fall to the ground too. He also landed on me perfectly so that his hands were handling my chest." That last part was totally an accident but that didn't stop most of the class form bursting into laughter. This of course caused Anko to glare at them with more blood lust than the entire class had ever felt, with the exception of Naruto, Sasuke, and myself. Sasuke didn't look affected because he was too busy brooding out the window to care. Iruka just looked at me with his eyebrow raised in confusion. I just looked at him with my eyes pleading that what had happened was an accident. Iruka sighed as returned his attention to the blood thirsty Anko.

"Now Anko-sama I understand that you are mad, but it seems that this whole thing is just a big misunderstanding. If you let me deal with this and I assure you that we will take care of it." Said Iruka with a reassuring smile. Anko continued to glare at Iruka and I for a good five minutes. She then sighed and conceded for Iruka to deal with me. Anko told Iruka that if I wasn't punished that she would see to I was and she eluded to the use of various venomous snakes and sharp objects. With that she left and so did all the killing intent she was unleashing. The class settled down and some actually fainted from the experience which was really funny. Then Iruka let out a massive breath that he had been holding. He then looked at me with a similar look that Anko accept this look had more of an annoyed quality to it.

"Now that that's over we can't get started with class. However, since you happen to be the reason for the interruption, Drake, we will discuss your punishment at the end of the day." Said Iruka with a hint of weariness from the stressful situation I caused. He then told me to go sit down as he began to take roll. Unfortunately, as he was about to call out the first name another chunin teacher bursted through the door out of breath

"Iruka we have a very serious problem." Stated the new arrival in a hurry.

"What could the problem be that my help would need to be required?" Questioned the confused teacher.

"Guess who some of the other chunin found painting graffiti on the Hokage monument." To this both Iruka and I facepalmed ourselves upon realizing you it was.

"Naruto?" Asked Iruka.

"Yeah. "

"Ahg." Groaned Iruke as he pinched the bridge of his nose. As I had yet to take my seat Iruka looked at me and the shoved his clip board with the attendance sheet on it into my hands. "Alright class there's going to be a change in plans. I will be going to help retrieve Naruto, while that's happening I'll have Drake take roll and then I need you all to sit down and study quietly." Iruka then looked at me again. "This does not count as your punishment Drake, so be ready for it." I inwardly grumbled at that I would still be punished.

As Iruka left to go find Naruto, I started to take the roll. The first name on the list was Aburame Shino and man he had not changed nearly at all. He now 156.2 cm (5.125 ft) and was the tallest person in the group. He had his hair in a spiky afro appearance which I only complained about it looking too 80's ish once. He wore a large grey coat that covered his mouth so that you couldn't see it at all unless you were taller, which I was. He also had brown shinobi pants with a kunai holster strapped to his right leg with bandages and blue shinobi sandals on his feet. The most noticeable feature he had were his ever present shades that covered his eyes that never left his face. He was still quiet as ever only talking when needed and very rarely in conversations. However, he was a great listener. You could talk to for as long you needed. You could confide anything to him and he would never tell anybody. He would however give advice about what you should so if it was a problem. He was always there for you and that's what made him a great friend.

The next name on the list was Akimichi Choji. He hadn't changed much other than still being the largest in size than any other student. Then again, his clan needed to consume a lot of calories in order to perform his clans body expansion jutsus. He was now 150.6 cm or 4.9 ft tall and had swirl marks on his cheeks similar to some others in his clan. His attire was a tan short sleeved shirt that had his clan symbol on it in red dye. He also has thin green jacket over his shirt and black shorts. He also wore blue sandals with white bandages wrapped around his legs. His personality was still cheerful and kind to his friends, but of course the word fat was still taboo around him. However, He wasn't the strongest or fastest of us all but no doubt a loyal friend.

The next name was Haruno Sakura. She had changed almost not at all other than in appearance. She was now 148.5 cm or 4.9 feet tall with her pink hair reaching the middle of her back that was supported by red ribbon. She now wore a red Chinese style dress and black shorts underneath and blue sandals like everyone else in the class. She was now even more in love with Sasuke and it bordered on clinically insane. She was so obsessed with the the brooding emo that she broke her friendship with Ino just because they both wanted to be the wife of "The Last Uchiha", a licensed trademark. She was the smartest kunoichi in class, but I use the term a little loosely because of her obsession. However, she was a sure to win Kunoichi of the Year.

The next person was Hyuuga Hinata. Boy had she improved from the time she joined the group. She had grown to the height of 147.3 cm (4.8 ft) and was one of the most mature of the group, other than me. Her short indigo hair had two bangs that framed her face. As all Hyuugas, she had pale pupiless eyes which were a by product of her families kekkei genkai (Blood limit), the Byakugan. She wore blue ninja pants with her kunai holster strapped to her right leg and blue sandals on her feet. She also wore a tan almost beige colored jacket with white fur lining the bottom and a red flame symbol framed in a yellow circle on the upper sleeve. She was the best kunoichi in the class on the bases of taijutsu and second in the entire class over all. However, she was extreme shy and not very confident with herself. No doubt a result of being a Hyuuga and her being the sweetest, kindest, and gentlest person any of us has ever met. Her family, who was known for their fierce fighting style the Jūken (Gentle Fist). The Jūken is famous for its deadly internal attacks and the ability to temporarily shut down a person's chakra network or even kill with one touch. Unfortunately, Hinata never likes to hurt anyone and this makes her out weak in the minds of her family because she hates to hurt others. But that wouldn't matter soon anyway, because with the groups help she had become even stronger.

Ino had assisted Hinata in getting her more confident in her fighting so she wouldn't be as scared about hitting her opponent. Now Hinata was able to go toe to toe with everyone in the group and could win against nearly everyone easily. Shikamaru and Shino helped her get smarter and better at tactical thinking. I helped her by showing her a ninja art that I believed would interest her a lot. I got her interested in medical ninjutsu which she took to like a fish to water. She absorbed the knowledge faster than Naruto inhaled rammen. Speaking of the blond pranksters, he had helped Hinata to be more confident in herself so much so that now she didn't even stutter when talking to people. However she still stuttered and blushed a deep crimson whenever she talked to Naruto. It didn't take much for everyone ;except Naruto, to figure out that she had a massive crush on Naruto. I knew all along being from my world obviously, but that's besides the point. Over all she has grow the most out of everyone, which was all part of the plan.

After some pointless names the next member of the group was Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba had become one of the most loyal friends and people to the group. Sure he still poked fun at all of us from time to time but that was his pack mentality that came from his clan. He now stood 151.2 cm (4.9 ft) and become one of the strongest physically of the group. His brown hair was completely hidden by the fur lined hood of his grey hoodie that he wore along with greenish grey pants and blue sandals. He had two red upside down triangles painted on his face which were the symbols of his clan. Many of his clan members had them including his mother and sister. Kiba had finally been given his own ninken ( ninja hound) which was as he put it the greatest day of his life. The little puppy's name was Akamaru. He had white fur with black patches on his ears. The puppy was very smart and we constantly made fun of Kiba by saying that Akamaru was smarter than him. It was all in good fun though.

Nara Shikamaru was the next name and of all the people in the group he was the one who changed the least. He was now 150.8 cm (4.9 ft) with short brown hair held back in a ponytail which made his hairstyle resemble a pineapple similar to Anko. He now wore a grey light coat with green outlines and blue symbols on the sleeves, under the coat he wore a simple mesh armour shirt. He also wore brownish pants and blue sandals with his kunai holster wrapped around his right leg. He was still lazier than an overweight sloth and we came to the conclusion that laziness was genetic in the Nara clan also so being a freaking genius as well. He still loved to play shöji and won all the time and to everything he didn't like his response was always the same. "Troublesome." Which was also his response to having his name called.

Uchiha Sasuke was next and there was barely anything new. He was now 150.8 cm (4.9 ft) tall, the same as several others in the class. His hair was still a raven shade of black and resembled that of a duck's underside and thus was born his nickname 'Duck-Butt' (trademarked). This only adding to the emo's anger but like that matters at all. He wore a blue short sleeves shirt that had a high collar, white shorts, and blue sandals. He also donned a pair of white arm warmers for some bizarre reason that I have no explanation. Nothing changed about his personality other that he became more distant from everyone. Moving on.

Naruto was the second to last name that actually mattered. He had gone far from the time he met me to now. He was however the shortest member of the class with a height of 145.3 cm (4.7 ft). He now wore an orange jump suit that was like having a target on him saying, "HERE I AM EVERYONE! COME AND KILL ME PLEASE!" Of course none of us could convince him off getting rid of it. His spiky hair more had a more profound sunset yellow color and more spikes. He was now stronger, faster, smarter, and more mature. Unfortunately he was still dead last in the class for some bizarre reason. (To be explained later.) Fuinjutsu was now his most favorite thing to do other than pull pranks. He now had more friends which you could tell was the greatest thing in the world to him. He was just an overall good guy who was great to have around. He still wasn't captured by Iruka yet so I moved on.

Yamanaka Ino was the last name. Ino was still a fan girl for Sasuke but she was more capable than many of the other girls in the class. She had come farther in her clan's techniques and was the second best girl in taijutsu. She had her platinum blond hair tied back in a long ponytail that reached her the middle of her shoulders. She wore a purple dress that went fine to get knees and she had thighs taped up as a form of protection. She had become much more bossy with a large superiority complex but she still had a nice caring side which we all wished would come out more often.

"Here." Said Ino with her fist pumped in the air.

I check her name off the list and put the clipboard back on Iruka's desk and finally heard to my seat. As I sat down Iruka came in with a tied up Naruto as a sign off him being captured. Iruke then scolded Naruto for painting all over the Hokage Monument and then punished him and the class with a surprise _Henge_ (Transformation) test, much to the class' annoyance. After class Iruke made Naruto and I clean rest the paint off of the monument as our punishment, it wasn't that hard but its was a lot of work. Afterward Iruka left to have dinner at Ichiraku's while just choose to knock off early for the night, wanting to get some rest for tomorrow. I went to bed that thinking of the day to come.

(The Next Day.)

"Alright students!" Announced Iruka as he stood in front of the class. "It's finally time. The day has come for you to take the graduation test."

The End.

Okay firstly I would like to apologize for the long wait on the chapter. This was probably my longest chapter ever and it took me a good deal of time and also I was kind of lazy. I will hopefully have another chapter out soon. but the good news is we are finally starting cannon which I will have a lot to work on. I apologize for lack of needed to be done to show off the characters and show the changes that will leave experience over the course of the four year from Drake's involvement. So again I'd like to apologize for the wait and will strive to do better in the future.

Mors Draco out. Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

TWS 10

Hello Internet and all who inhabit it. First off I would like to apologize for the long time it took for the last chapter. It was my longest chapter to date and I lost my main writing environment aka School. I will try to have the next chapters out sooner. Also I would like to put out there that plans have been made for a One Piece and Bleach story for Drake and I would love your support on it. That is all for now. Thank you to all those who have favorited and followed my story,this is all for you all who read this and a little bit for me. Also I do not own anything. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing fics because these are for us poor people. So without further adieu.

The next chapter...

* * *

TWS 10

"Alright students!" Announced Iruka as he stood in front of the class. "It's finally time. The day has come for you to take the graduation test."

Everyone in the class was excited by this announcement. We had all been ready to become shinobi and after these long years it was finally time. Naruto was hands down the most ecstatic about the opportunity to graduate. He saw this as the first step to becoming Hokage. All the rest of our group were raring to take the test too, all for their own reasons. Ino and Sakura were both hoping that they would be put on a team with their Sasuke-kun. Choji was looking forward to becoming a powerful ninja just like his father and many others of his clan. Shikamaru just wanted out of the troublesome academy, of course. Kiba and Akamaru were eager to go out and fight strong opponents. Hinata was hoping to become strong enough to help her family and to gain the attention of a certain hopeful blond Hokage to be. Shino never really voiced any big dreams other than collecting rare bugs, to become a strong shinobi, and lead his clean in the future. Sasuke only ever said he wanted to become strong enough to kill a certain someone. I knew that Itachi-sensei was the one he was illuding too, oh how little he knew. And finally there was me. My big dream I had for becoming a shinobi was simple. Get strong and go along for the ride. No one could figure out what I meant, but Shikamaru like that idea besides the troublesome get strong part. Lazy punk.

The first test that Iruka explained we would do was a simple bukijutsu test. (A.N. FYI to those who may not remember from chapter five, bukijutsu is the throwable weapon art.) They had us stand in front of a lot of targets that were set several meters apart from each other. Each target at their respected range had a certain amount of points assigned to it. The target at ten meters were ten point, the one at twenty meters were worth twenty points and so on and so forth to the fifty meter target. We were given twenty five shuriken and kunai which we could throw at any of the targets of our choice. Our max score we could receive was 1500 points; however, the lowest score we could get and still pass was a 900.

We started with an alphabetical order which Shino going first and with me being last. I was last because here I didn't have a last name. Shino stood at the throwing line, picked up his ammo, and took aim. He released his weapons in a set pattern throwing one shuriken and kunai one at a time in groups of five. His results were quite good hitting the majority of the targets. A few had killing blows dealt to them while others had marks that would no doubt incapacitate the enemy. (A.N. All the targets are human shaped as to show where to it on an actual enemy. Their ninja, death and killing are in the job description.) Shino's score came out to be a 1,230 which in traditional grading would come out to be an eighty two percent. (82%, B.) It wasn't the best grade because I knew Shino was better than that, but I was also aware that the Aburames liked to keep their strengths secret, which was a good thing in a job that deception was key.

The next of the people worth mentioning was Choji. He wasn't the best bukijutsu user but he had something that many of us didn't. Massive strength. The Akimichis may appear to be overweight but there was a lot of muscle under their skin. Them kind of reminded me of a villian in a comic book back home. He was bald and wore a white suit that fought a blind guy who was like a ninja too. Go figure, but back on topic. Choji threw all his sharp projectile and boy did that strength come in handy. His marks weren't the most accurate but they did damage. Only scoring 975, five percent above a passing grade, he had broken the targets that he had hit in half. Choji rubbed the back of his head being a little embarrassed. But all the other students looked shocked by this happening. Everyone except Shikamaru and me of course.

Sakura was next and she was pretty much the exact opposite of Choji. While he wasn't accurate but made up for it with incredible power, Sakura was accurate to a tee, but lacked the strength to compensate. She hit the first closest targets but the farther ones she couldn't reach. She did however score a passable 900 (60%) so she could move on. The following classmate was Hinata and we all knew she would do great. What can I say other than Byakugan. Her doujutsu was an ace in the hole at this test and several of the students who are not worth mentioning, because who cares about them, were saying that it was cheating or that it wasn't fair. I told them that if we became shinobi then we would fight other shinobi and that our enemies would not fight fair so we shouldn't either. This made them shut up and think about the danger they were about to be getting into. After I dealt with the hecklers Hinata took her aim and produced a great score of 1380. (92%.) Those eyes of hers really were effective. Kiba was the next up and he went with his cocky overconfidence that he'd developed over the years with the classic Inuzuka pack mentality. We had all hoped that his mother or sister would break him of it but regardless he stayed the same. He approached the throwing mark and set Akamaru on the ground. His throws were strong and true earning him a score of 1125 (75%). Kiba was okay with that even though it was still a C.

Shikamaru was next to throw. Is there really anything more to say other than that his throws were lazy getting him a score of 1050. (70%.) Nothing more to say. Moving on. Sasuke walked up while looking like the brooding emo we all knew he his mark Sasuke took all his weapons at once and chucked them all into the range. He was the genius that people called him that was sure. His marks gave him a good score of 1425 (95%) giving him the top position on the grading roster.

"Hm." was Sasuke's only response as he sauntered back to where he was brooding earlier.

Naruto rushed up to his position as he was eager to get going and complete the test. He stood at the ready literally bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet getting ready for the go ahead. Iruka sighed as he handed Naruto his weapons probably mentally preparing himself for what he thought would not be a good run for the blond. Oh yea of little faith Iruka. Naruto choice to start with kunai as he aimed and let the knife fly from his hand. He quickly launched all the rest of his kunai in the time span of about ten seconds. He swiftly grabbed the shuriken and sent them to their targets. In the end Naruto scored the grade of 1335 (89%), which shocked Iruka, Mizuki, and all the rest of the class as well. Naruto just gave them a thumbs up and his trademarked fox like smile.

Ino jumped and was ready for her turn. She gave a wave and blew a kiss at Sasuke which of course he cringed at the action. Iruka signal Ino for her to begin then stepped back. Ino choose to throw her shuriken first then her kunai. Her aim was decent and she had more power than Sakura earning her a score of 1050. Ino strutted confidentiality back to her previous position as she smirked at Sakura and then batting her eyelashes at her Sasuke-kun. (A.N. It hurts me everytime I write that.)

Finally, it was time. My turn was now and I was ready to show them what I could do. Kenjutsu and bukijutsu were my best attributes and I was going to show them exactly why. I took my stance which was me just standing in front of the targets with my arms crossed. My breath was slow and controlled in order to slow my heart rate. Iruka handed me my weapons as my heart rate was at the lowest I could make it and still feel rigid at the same time. I took all but one of my shuriken in one hand and a single kunai in the other. I launched the metal stars in one powerful throw with an audible grunt of effort. The stars were not going towards any of the foreseeable targets which caused some of the students to laugh at what they thought was a horrible try. I then threw the kunai straight at one of the shuriken in the back of the pack. The knife bounced off the deadly piece of metal with plenty of force to redirect its course as it sailed right into the target. The kunai continued to bounce of off the rest of the shuriken resulting in the same exact outcome as the first projectile. Finally the kunai penetrated the fifty foot target in the outer edge of the bullseye, the shuriken had found themselves embedded in the center of the bullseye with five in each with the exception of the fifty target with only four.

Before anyone could comment on what they had seen, I quickly scooped up my remaining weapons and chucked the rest of my kunai with the remaining shuriken following. The shuriken bounced off the kunai in a similar manner as its kunai predecessor finally puncturing the last target in place of the missing one in the shuriken circle. The rest of the kunai had ended up in their respective circles on all the other targets. Everyone was gawking at the results of my performance. Everyone except Naruto, who of course knew about my strict weapons training. And I had also so used techniques and teachings from Itachi-sensei when I trained under him, that was a major boon in my favor. I walked back to my friends as many of them didn't know about my abilities with almost anything that is sharp and deadly. After getting over the shock of that display of deadly accurate weapon skills Iruka quickly servaded the targets and came to a conclusive score. 1500 points, one hundred percent. That's what I was talking about. After the bukijutsu test we moved on to the taijutsu portion of the tests. We came to the open field and Iruka and Mizuki stood in front of us all to explain what would occur.

"Alright, now the taijutsu portion of the exam. Now all you have to do is last five minutes in the ring with Mizuki or me. You do not have to beat us as it will probably not happen. But this is still only a spar so there is to be no intentional harm caused to either of or you. However, in the less possible chance you do beat us the only ways you can are through knock out or making one of us tap out." Explained Iruka as we all gathered around the fight ring. We ask stood ready to begin fighting. I knew that everyone would have their own interesting fighting style. I also thought that we would be going in the same order as last time. I was wrong.

"I've decided that we will be going in reverse order from the last test. It is important for a ninja to be kept on their toes and to never be comfortable." Announced Iruka as many of the other students were left a little shocked. This meant that I would go first. This wasn't really a bad idea on Iruka's part, it was actually a good learning experience. In our soon to be line of work, we would be required to be able to adapt to new and unforeseen situations. Leave it to Iruka to have one final lesson for us as we're taking out last major test. "So first up will be Drake facing Mizuki."

I stepped into the ring and faced Mizuki. He wore a smug grin as he knew how Naruto and I were friends. Iruka signaled for us to be ready so I dropped into my ready stance of having my feet a tad bit wider than my shoulders with my arms hang loosely hanging at my sides. Mizuki just stood with his arms crossed across his chest with a confident grin that just had doubt written all over it. "Hajime!" Exclaimed Iruka meaning the match was to start.

I ran straight at Mizuki as I cocked back my fist ready to punch. Mizuki seemed to chuckle at the sight of me running at him. He leisurely got into a defensive stance and awaited my attack. As I ran toward my opponent I cracked a smirk at Mizuki's apparent overconfidence. I was now right on top of him as I went in for the punch. Mizuki anticipated the punch and was ready to counter the blow; however, the punch never came. My attack was a simple faint, my real plan was now in phase two. I had dropped my fist and slide around to Mizuki's back. I then wrapped my arms around his waist as I hoisted him into the air and bent backwards. With Mizuki being taller than me, he was a grown man in his mid twenties, he took the entire force of gravity mixed my own strength. His head connected with the ground with an audible thud followed by a choir of wincing ohs from the audience. Before Mizuki could recover I quickly grabbed his arm with his face and my back to the ground. With my right hand I latched on to Mizuki's left wrist and fished my left under his arm and grabbed my right wrist. With my hands in place I then applied pressure to his arm by forcing his arm further behind his back and raising his elbow toward my head. This was the Kimura Lock, a rather simple submission hold back home but none the less dangerous. Mizuki started to move about trying to get out of the hold this only made it easier to sink it in. I could feel the tension in his arm as the continual pressure would eventually dislocate his elbow or arm and could even break a couple of bones. After about fifteen seconds Mizuki couldn't take the pain anymore and tapped the ground rapidly. As much as I would like to snap his arm like a twig I knew that it would hurt my grade if I did. With a sigh I released Mizuki's arm and stood up to receive Iruka grade. Mizuki grabbed hold of his arm as he tried to nurse his wounded limb back to its working condition.

"Now Drake was it really necessary to nearly break Mizuki's arm with that hold? He is you teacher and he didn't deserve that.", said Iruka with a sigh.

"Sorry sensei." I said putting on a smile that wasn't genuine at all. "However I believe that for a shinobi, no matter what a ninja looks like we should never underestimate our opponents. From what I gathered from Mizuki-sensei expression as the bout began, he seemed to be too sure of himself. If anything it was Mizuki-sensei's mistake for not being more on guard. Also I'm the biggest and oldest of the group, he probably should have been even more prepared because of this fact.

Iruka took in all my information and nodded his head in agreement. Mizuki agreed with Iruka but I could tell he held some anger from the experience of both being beaten by an academy student and begin told that he made a huge mistake that if done on mission could result in his imminent demise. Iruka say this anger too and told Mizuki to get over it which resulted in the entire class laughing. After the class calmed down we continued with the exam. Ino was next being last in the normal roster. She lasted the required five minutes mainly dodging Iruka as his had to replace Mizuki as he nursed his arm. Ino did get in some good strikes but nothing too powerful.

Naruto, still the true brawler at heart, his plan was mostly constant attacking Iruka from random directions. With his near endless stamina and chakra Naruto lasted the full five minutes and still wanted to keep going. He was disappointed at Iruka saying that he needed to let the others finish the exam. Sasuke's bout wasn't any surprise as he was the Uchiha prodigy. He fought well and lasted the time frame.

Shikamaru muttered something about this all being troublesome as he made his way up to Mizuki who had finally recovered from his injury. Ha, sucker. Shikamaru's fight was mostly him dodging Mizuki's strikes with his style which we had all dubbed the "Nara Lazy Style"™. When he did attack he only hit in critical points, looking for the best places to strike. His strike did deal damage but he still lacked the strength and potential in his strikes. However he still lasted his five. Kiba on the other hand had a blast just like Naruto. He launched into the fight with Iruka, but he wasn't as effective as when he fought with Akamaru. Kiba's white puppy couldn't fight with him since this was an evaluation of his power not his and Akamaru's. He used his family's four legged fighting style and his natural ability. Kiba passed with Iruka having to nurse some small cuts on his arm thanks to the Inuzuka claw technique. After Kiba's turn, Hinata timidly walked up for her turn against Mizuki. She took a big gulp as she stepped into her Jūken stance and activated her Byakugan. Mizuki seemed to be a little nervous as well no doubt because of the pain that came from the Hyuga clan's deadly fighting style. In the end though the match actually ended a minute early because Mizuki couldn't take the pain that was now coursing through his shoulder from one of Hinata more confident palm strikes. She of course had started to apologize as soon as she had saw that her instructor was in pain. She pasted because she showed exceptional precision with her strikes although she still hesitated in her attacks.

Sakura was the last girl on list and she looked as though she wasn't sure of herself, but less than Hinata. Iruka had dealt with his cuts and was now ready to continue. Sakura didn't seem to be ready to fight as she was fussing over her hair. Ino happen to change this; little did she know, as she tried to flirt with Sasuke and trying ask him out on a date. Sakura saw this and went ballistic. She charged straight at Iruka with all her rage and threw punches left and right. Iruka went straight into avoiding Sakura's blind punches which wasn't hard to do. However, some punches landed weren't very strong. As the last seconds of the match came ticking down, Sakura loosed one last punch in a ditch effort to do something. Unfortunately, Sakura hadn't looked at were her foot was and she over extended her body. This caused her fist to travel further down from where she aimed. THUD!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Iruka as his voice started to raise rapidly in octaves. Every guy in the class instantly grabbed their crouch, winced in pain, and let out a painful ooohhh at the sight of where Sakura's fist connected. Sakura didn't even apologize because as soon as the timer rang she sped off to get in a yelling match with Ino. Choji then got up for his match with Mizuki who still hadn't fully recovered from his Jūken strikes but he said that Iruka was probably in far more pain him. As the match began it was obvious that Mizuki was faster than Choji but underneath all of Choji's faa-big bones was a lot of muscle. Choji was the second most physically strong student in the group. I was first only because I was older and bigger but it was a close second on Choji's part. The fight concluded with Choji being very tired and Mizuki dawning some new bruises. Finally Shino's turn came and the end of the taijutsu test. Now the Aburame's were not very pro proficient at taijutsu. But they weren't completely unable to do it. Shino showed that he had some decent skill in fighting by keeping his distance and moving in when the time was right. He also place one of his insects on Iruka and used it to detect where Iruka was in the fight. Finally we were done with the outside test and the start of the indoor test would begin.

* * *

Alright people there is chapter 10. It's not all of the tests I'm going to be splitting it into to so you'll have the next chapter to finish it out. As always leave a review and follow and/or favorite my fic. And I will see you next time.

Mors Draco out. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

The Weird Shinobi 11

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of the things I reference. But I am owned by the college debt that I am now under. Crap.

I have no important news let's just get straight to the chapter.

After the taijutsu portion of the exam we all returned to the classroom for a nice relaxing written test. Oh wait did I say nice and relaxing, sorry. What I meant to say was boring and tedious. Seriously this test was nearly pointless. Sure there were a few questions that had to deal with things like what would be a more effective strategy when infiltrating an enemy base or stating whether or not a close combat type fighter can only use taijutsu. Yeah that last one wasn't one of the best but I digress. However, practically all the others were nothing more than those ridiculous word problems from your math textbook that we all just can't stand. Finally, we finished the written test and we could then take the last part of the test.

"Alright everyone, we will now be moving to the ninjutsu portion of the test. We will be taking one of you at a time to another room where you will need to perform the three basic academy jutsus. The Bunshin Jutsu (Clone Jutsu), the Kawarimi (Substation), and the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation) must be performed correctly in order to get a passing grade. Now the first student will be Aburame Shino." Said Iruka as Mizuki and he stepped out of the room with Shino following close behind. After they left everyone in the room relaxed and began talking amongst themselves.

"I can't wait to get this test done and get out there to do some awesome ninja stuff already!" Announced Naruto while pumping his fist in the air.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Exclaimed Sakura in a high pitched wail as she hit him on the top of his head. "You need to be quiet for those who are taking the test."

"Says the girl who nearly screamed at the top of her lungs for him to be quiet." I said with obvious sarcasm. "Also Shino and our instructors are in another room where they probably didn't hear Naruto, but they probably heard you." Seriously she is really loud when she's mad. That if not a good trait to have even becoming a shinobi. Sakura just gave me a glare that honestly wasn't as scary as she thought it was. I just rolled my eyes with disinterest not caring in the slightest. A few minutes went by and Iruka return who called for the next student. Choji stood up and walked out of the room with Iruka.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing so I decided to read a book I was in the middle of at that time, probably one of twenty. As I read I took the time to do some observing. Ino and Sakura were arguing over something Sasuke related which of course wasn't important. Kiba and Naruto were in a heated discussion on who would win in a fight or who was better. Those two hotheads just love to fight, it's a good thing that they're going to be comrades. Shikamaru sleeping, Sasuke brooding, and Hinata staring (at Naruto). Eventually the time flew and everyone had completed their tests. All of my friends had gone to take the ninjutsu portion of the test. After they had completed the test they went outside to talk with the rest of the students. Finally, Iruka came back for the last time.

"Okay Drake, you're up." With that I walked out of the room as Iruka guided me to the test room which was actually pretty far from our normal room. It was at least three hallway lengths away. Talk about keeping the tests separate, I wonder how much cheating was done before this idea was implemented. Oh well, it didn't matter now. As we can't to the room Iruka opened the door and key me in. Mizuki was sitting behind a desk with his own clipboard. Iruka took his place next to Mizuki and began to talk.

"Alright Drake, you will be performing the three academy level jutsus and if you perform them correctly then you will pass. Now let's begin with the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation)." I took a deep breath and figured my chakra over my whole body then I placed my hands in a Ram hand seal and activated the jutsu.

"Henge!" I exclaimed as smoke filled the area where I was standing. As the snake cleared Iruka and Mizuki looked to see how my attempt to transforming had gone. In my place stood a man at about six feet tall. He had long black hair that came to his mid back with a couple of strands showing on the front of his face. His skin was lightly tanned and he had dark eyes that also showed kindness. He wore black ninja clothes underneath red samurai style armor and a Konoha forehead protector. Iruka and Mizuki looked impressed with my illusion and started writing my score on their papers.

"Very interesting choice there Drake, can you tell me why you choose the Shodiame Hokage (First)?" Asked Iruka with eyebrow raised. I smirked while still in the henge, I knew what he was trying to do. In this transformation I would sound like the person or thing that I looked like, so they wanted me to act like the First Hokage for a little bit. But what they didn't know was that I had planned on using the image of the First as my henge for a while now and I had done a lot of research in order to get it right.

""But one day… In the future… I dream of a time when all shinobi will cooperate with each other… A time when everyone's hearts will be together regardless of their countries. That's my… dream of the future." I said in a far more mature voice that had wisdom and courage behind the works that were some. Iruka and Mizuki just looked in shock at what they just heard. They then shook off the disbelief and wrote more on their grading sheets.

"Drake, how do you know that quote and how were able imitate his voice? I didn't think you would know how to do that." Said Iruka with a hint of shock still in his voice.

"I was talking to the Hokage one day during one of our bimonthly meetings, I asked him a little of how the First and Second were as he knew them personally rather than what the book said. I did this because history usually makes leaders out of be bigger than life especially when their basically hero's." I said while releasing my henge. Both instructors looked at me with a look of contemplation. They must have been thinking about how the textbook made the Shodiame out to be a god among men as he was given the title of 'god of shinobi'. Sarutobi told me about the man rather than the legend. He sounded like a good guy and a strong leader, the examples that I heard had me respecting the First even more. Eventually, Iruka and Mizuki let the topic go for the moment and continued the test.

"Alright next we need you to do a Kawarimi (Substitution)." Said Mizuki as he held up a kunai. I gave him a nod signaling that I was ready. With that Mizuki threw the kunai at me aimed right at my chest. It struck me square in my sternum and pierced my skin taking my breath away too. I fell back and lay still for a full three seconds. Then smoke erupted from where my body lay and revealed that I was actually a log with the kunai embedded in it. I reappeared behind the instructor's desk in a puff of smoke. Mizuki and Iruka quickly covered their grading sheets to prevent me from see the grade I had gotten so far, smiled and returned to my previous position.

"Alright Drake, the last jutsu we need you to do is the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu). Now you need to create at least three clones for you to have a passing grade." Finished Iruka with his pencil at the ready. I knew exactly what I needed to do in order to pass. As with Naruto, I had a larger chakra reserve than average. Not exactly on Naruto's level mind you but still large none the less. I focused on gathering as little chakra as possible with my hands in a rat hand seal. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With that said smoke erupted around me where you couldn't see me. A little bit of time passed before I was viable again. After that was no more smoke, Iruka and Mizuki saw me standing there with my hands in my pockets with seven other people that looked just like me standing in the same manner. Iruka threw a shuriken at one of the clones and it passed right through as the clone rippled like water as the metal star made contact. Both instructors wrote down their final grade on their papers before standing up.

"Congratulations Drake you have a passing score and you have earned this forehead protector." Said Iruka as he handed me one of the head bands that had the spiral leaf symbol on the metal plate. I took it and tired the pride of a shinobi around my head. Finally I had become a ninja for Konohagakure. It was a pretty good feeling to have accomplished this and I now understood the pride and attachment that many shinobi had for their forehead protectors. After I tied the symbol of the village on my head I headed outside to see the rest of my friends.

In the academy courtyard there were many parents present, all of them either congratulating their kids for a job well done or comforting them if they failed. I saw Ino being praised for her accomplishments from her parents and she was just eating it up. Shikamaru just said troublesome for his praise and Choji's parents promised dinner at an all you can eat buffet. Sakura's parents looked proud and what was really strange was that Sakura's father was where she got her pink hair, huh go figure. Kiba was bragging about how awesome he was and just swelled his ego, only to have his mother dash them by saying his sister had better overall grades. Shino and his parents just nodded to each other with contentment. Sasuke had gone off somewhere because he really didn't have anyone to praise him other than his fan girls and most of the civilian population. What a bunch of kiss-ups. Even Hinata's family showed up and said what I could only guess was "good job".

Everyone seemed to be very happy with what had happened but I couldn't find Naruto anywhere. As I started to look around I saw him on the swing and looked very depressed. As I made my way over I saw that Mizuki was already by Naruto and it appeared to be that they were talking to each other. I stayed back for a little bit in order for the scene to play out. I knew what was happening and I was going to play Mizuki's little plan like a fiddle made of gold. Once Mizuki left Naruto alone I restarted my stroll over to the Drake. He definitely looked like he was in a better mood then he was previously.

"Hey Naruto how are you?" I said as though I hadn't seen Mizuki and him talking.

"Oh hey Drake, actually I wasn't doing so great. I didn't pass the test because of the stupid written test and the Bunshin Jutsu." Replied Naruto seeming to return to his previous deflated demeanor.

"Didn't you remember what I had told you about that? Scene I theorized that you may have a whole bunch of chakra, your chakra control is almost nonexistent. I told you that instead of using the smallest amount of chakra to make only a few clones, you should have used the smallest amount of chakra to make a large number of clones." A while back I tried to help Naruto with the Bunshin Jutsu and I told him I believe he had large reserves which was true I just didn't tell him how I knew. After telling him this, Naruto remembered and slapped himself for forgetting my words of wisdom. I then asked him about what Mizuki was talking to him about.

"Oh, well ... You see, I really can't tell you. Mizuki-sensei told me not to tell anyone about it or I would fail." Stated Naruto obviously trying really hard not tell the secret that he had.

"Come on Naruto, what were you and Mizuki talking about. If it isn't something bad or embarrassing about it then it should be fine to tell me. And I promise not to tell anyone." I replied hoping that that would coax Mizuki's plan out of him.

"Okay, the thing is Mizuki-sensei told me about how there is a special make up test that I can take and if I pass I get to become a shinobi. All I have to do is sneak into the Hokage's office, find this big scroll, and take it to this small building outside the village about a couple miles." Explained Naruto in a chipper attitude.

"Uh Naruto, this doesn't sound right. Why would you need to take something from the Hokage's office? I would think that almost anything up there is either really important or it could even be dangerous. This sounds like a trap or a setup of some kind." This made Naruto start to think, but he just couldn't find why Mizuki would do something like this. But before anything more could be said an Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Drake you are requested to come to the Hokage for a meeting, as soon as possible." Said the Anbu in a monotone voice. I told the Anbu that I would be there shortly. The Anbu nodded and left in a swirl of leaves just like how he came. I then turned to Naruto and had an idea.

"Hey Naruto maybe we should bring our questions on this make up test to the Hokage. No doubt he will know whether it's on the up and up." I suggested with the hope that Naruto would go with it. Naruto completely agreed with me and we departed for the Hokage's building. Once we reached the Hokage's office, we waited until we were told to come in.

"Ah, Drake congratulations on passing the academy exam and I see you brought Naruto with you. I'm sorry that you didn't pass the exam, maybe next year." Greeted the Hokage as we entered the room.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, there is something that Naruto would like to talk to you about." I told the elderly leader with a stern expression. The Hokage raised his eyebrow with curiosity and concern but motioned is to continue. Naruto then began to tell Sarutobi about how Mizuki had told him of a special make-up test that he could take in order to pass. He explained what the "test" consisted of and what he would have to do. As Naruto told his take the Hokage's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in silent fury. As Naruto finish the Hokage was sitting in silent fury. His knuckles could be seen through his skin and I could see a fire fueled by rage in his eyes.

"DOG, RAT, EAGLE!" Shouted the elderly Sarutobi while at the same time releasing a massive amount of killing intent. The Anbu appeared in a puff of smoke ready to serve their leader. "You are to bring Mizuki to the Torture &amp; Interrogation Department immediately."

"Wait Hokage-sama." I said before he sent the black ops shinobi off to gather the traitor. The Hokage, the Anbu, and Naruto looked at me as if I had grown a third head. "We shouldn't just jump in this. Right now we have element of surprise, so if we make Mizuki believe that his plan goes right then we can get all the info out of him without having to torture him. Of course, after we can just send him to Ibiki anyway." I finished with a devious smile on my face. All those who were in the room looked to the Hokage for his answer. The old man has his eyes closed and his hand on his chin while he pondered the options at hand. He then looked up at us with a determined look and the he spoke.

"Alright Drake, we won't take Mizuki in just yet we will first set him up. Anbu, I want you ready at a moment's notice in order to stop Mizuki if he tries anything funny, now for you two. Naruto, I want you to do just as Mizuki said so that he won't be any the wise about our plan. Drake, I need you to stay with Naruto and be his backup. I don't want either you or him to be hurt and you having both of you there will be a lot safer." As the Hokage finished the Anbu departed to await their orders. Naruto gave the Hokage a thumbs up and one of his trademark 1.21 gigawatt smiles and was about to head out as well before I stopped him and I turned to the Hokage.

"Sir, before we go I have a request." I said with a bow. The Hokage again raised an eyebrow at my words and motioned me to continue. "As you probably remember, the only reason that Mizuki tried to trick Naruto with this plan was because he didn't pass the genin test. Naruto said it was because he couldn't produce a proper working Bunshin and this got me thinking."

The Hokage looked at me and I believe he was starting to understand what I was meaning as I continued. "Iruka kept telling Naruto that he needed to use more chakra in his clones since they always looked like they were dead. But what if he was overloading the clones with too much chakra? I think it's because Naruto has a far larger than normal chakra reserve." The Hokage had a small smile on his face as I finished with my theory. Naruto just looked at me confused and was still trying to wrap his head around what I was talking about.

"I believe your right Drake." Responded the Hokage as he stood up and made his over to where the Hokage pictures were. "I also think that Naruto has a larger than average chakra reserve and I believe you do as well. Not as large as Naruto's mind you but a large one none the less. And since you two will be guarding what Mizuki if after I think it would be a good idea for you two to learn a little something for the scroll." Behind the picture of the Shodaime Hokage, Sarutobi revealed a seal on the wall. He focused some of his chakra into it and in a puff of smoke he held a very large scroll.

"This is the Scroll of Sealing. I want both of you to take it to the cabin that Mizuki told you about, Naruto. Then I want you to guard it until it's time to meet Mizuki. In the meantime, you two have my permission to learn a technique from the scroll. I would suggest the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu), for you Naruto. It's a clone Jutsu that requires far more chakra than any other kind of clone. Now I will warn you that it is a very dangerous technique and you must be careful. For you Drake, you can choose one if you want but be careful with them okay?" Naruto and I just glance at each other then turn back to the Hokage with our answer.

"Hair!" We exclaim in unison with the determination to complete our task. I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy thing to do but I was ready to do my best. At this moment in time it felt like the adventure had just begun.

There you go everyone. Sorry it took so long but it's finally here. We are now past the test and are going to be moving on into the actual story. It's going to be really fun so be ready for the next chapter.

Mors Draco out. Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

TWS 12

HELLO Internet and all who inhabit it. This is Mors Draco and I am here with another chapter of "The Weird Shinobi". First of all, I own nothing. Not Naruto out anything else I might mention, except my OC Drake. Now before I get to the chapter I going to describe Drake real quick. The reason for this is because a reader left a review and asked what Drake looks like and I thought that would be a good idea because of the four year or so time skip. So before we get to the story I'm going to give you a description of Drake's appearance.

Drake has hair that is a slightly dark shade of brown, it is cut short to about an inch and half, and comes down to just about his eyebrows level in the front and the base of his skull in the back. He is about 5'11" or 180.34 centimeters in height and weighs about 200 lbs. or 90.7184 kilograms. Drake is quite physically fit with developing muscle and broad shoulders. His eyes are still brown on the inside of the iris and blueish green on outside. A small amount of stubble is forming on his face and he may at one point have some kind of facial hair style; something like a full beard or maybe a mustache goatee combo sort of thing, but that will be later. Drake's style hasn't changed that much, he still has mostly a black wardrobe with a splash of crimson in there as well. There really isn't much left other than that with Drake and now you have a mental picture of what he looks like.

Some other things that I wanted to bring up is that Drake will have flashbacks to explain things that happen in the time skip. These parts will be with be used to introduce characters that Drake has meet or things that he has done. Also I will be trying to get better at writing action scenes because I feel that is my weakest aspect of my writing. Granted I haven't written many actions scenes yet but it's something that I will be improving on. I will also have all the Jutsu names underlined and the translation in English in parentheses.

Ex: "Bunshin no Jutsu" (Clone Technique)

And without further ado…the next chapter.

It was dark out with only the pale full moon as a source of light. The rustle of leaves was the only natural sound to be heard. It was peaceful, as if all of nature was asleep. A few insects chirped every so often making sure the world still knew they were there. One might feel as though they were in heaven with how gentle and quiet the night was…..

DARN IT, DARN IT, DARN IT!" Yelled a very annoyed and slightly winded Naruto. "Why can't I get this stupid jutsu to work? I've tried to make this thing work, but it just won't. WHY?" Naruto had been working on the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) for nearly six hours at the house in the woods where Mizuki told Naruto to meet him with the scroll ever since the Hokage gave Naruto and I (Drake) the Scroll of Sealing. We were both working on the technique and it took us all the afternoon and evening; with a break for dinner, till late into the night. I had finally been able to perform the jutsu and I was able to create as many as twenty clones without being that tired. Naruto was still struggling to make a single clone and that may have been my fault. When we had started I had told Naruto to try and use a small amount of chakra first as to make sure he could control it. This was a good idea to teach him control, but I wanted to make sure that I got it done first in order to help Naruto better.

"Okay Naruto, since you aren't able to make the least amount of clones right now. How about you try and make as many clones as you possible can." I suggested. I now believed that going in the opposite way would help Naruto to make the clones better. He nodded and started to try again. He started to mold his chakra with his hands in a seal that looked like both his pointer and middle fingers in a cross shape. But before Naruto could perform the technique, Iruka burst through the tree line. He looked at Naruto and marched right up to him, completely ignoring me. As he approached the frustrated blond, Naruto just smiled at his sensei and was about to say something but was cut off. Iruka interrupted Naruto by punching him square on his head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Shouted Iruka as Naruto tried to rub out the pain on his head. "Why and how were you able to steal the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office?"

"I didn't steal the scroll, it was given to Drake and I by the Hokage. How do you not know this?" Asked Naruto as he frowned from the punch he received.

"The Hokage told all available Chunin and Jounin that you stole the scroll and ran out of the village. We were ordered to locate you and bring you and the scroll back." Explained Iruka while he too had a scowl on his face. Iruka then turned his attention to me and then had a look of confusion. "And what are you doing here, Drake?"

"Naruto and I were given the scroll by the Hokage and told to bring it here." I said with a straight face and serious look in my eyes.

"Why would the Hokage give you the scroll?" Questioned the nose scared academy instructor. As I was about to answer him I started to hear a very bad sound. It was the sound of cold steel whirling and cutting through the air and it was getting closer fast. As the sound left the tree line, I dove and pushed Iruka out of the way of the sounds as we landed on to the ground.

"THUNK!"

Iruka and I both looked at where the sound had ended. To Iruka's shock and my knowledge we found a large fūma shuriken lodged in a tree behind us. We turned our heads to see where the death star had originated from. Then an apparition was able to be seen coming out of the tree line. It was Mizuki, wearing his Chunin gear of a green flak jacket, dark blue pants and long sleeved shirt, finished with his forehead protector covering his white hair. He had a smirk on his face that just screamed arrogance and overconfidence. His eyes had a hint of craziness in then that told me that he was probably willing to do anything to accomplish his goals.

"Well what do you know? I missed. Oh well, you'll die soon enough, but first. Naruto give me the scroll, now!" Said Mizuki as he held out his hand. Naruto clutched the scroll tighter as he glared at his ex-teacher.

"No way Mizuki-teme! I know there is no make-up test and I won't let you have this scroll!" Shouted Naruto angrily at the man he thought he could trust as much as Iruka. His knuckles became white as he clutched the scroll even more. Mizuki frowned at first but then he smiled. Then he began to chuckle. And then he began to laugh. Naruto and Iruka looked in confusion to what he was laughing at.

"Fine, fine Naruto don't give me the scroll, but don't you want to know why the village hates you?" Questioned Mizuki as his sights settled on Naruto with a devilish smile. Iruka's eyes widened at this statement and desperately looked at Naruto. Naruto gave a look that held many emotions. Confusion, sadness, anger, loneliness, sorrow, and fear. "NO MIZUKI!" Screamed Iruka in a desperate tone of voice. "You can't speak of it. It's forbidden."

Before Iruka could say more a sickening sound came from his shoulder and knee. Unfortunately for Iruka he had closed his eyes when he said 'It's forbidden' and in that short time Mizuki had thrown two kunai at him and they had found their mark. The knives were buried hilt deep into Iruka's right shoulder and left leg just above his knee cap. Iruka struggled to sit up as blood started to slowly leak from his wound, soaking into his clothes.

"Shut up Iruka." Said Mizuki looking discussed at his former teaching partner. "Now Naruto, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to tell you why all the village hates your guts." Naruto couldn't do anything other than be frozen in place. He looked sick at the sight of the kunai in his teacher's body. His gaze went back to Mizuki as he brought back the topic from earlier.

"You see Naruto, it all started twelve years ago. It was the day that the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine Tailed Fox) attacked the village. It was a massacre, hundreds of our ninja force were slaughter by the monster. It wasn't until the Yondaime Hokage was able to defeat the beast by sealing it into something at the cost of his own life. And guess what the thing was." Finished Mizuki looking even more crazed at the look that was on Naruto's face. Naruto looked absolutely in utter shock at what he had heard. His eyes blank and void of all feeling. His body was completely limp and unmoving, almost as if he were dead. Mizuki took this chance to take another of his fūma shuriken from his back. He spun the metal star in his hand ready for launch.

"That's right Naruto. That something was you. You had the Kyūbi sealed within you and that makes you the monster that mother frighten their children with, the creature that killed hundreds of innocent people, and the demon that is the scourge of this village. You're even the one who killed Iruka's parents. No wonder he hates you." As Mizuki came to the end of his speech, Naruto had not moved or done anything other than listen. Seeing the blond hadn't moved, Mizuki wicked grin grew as he took aim. "Now to finish what the Yondaime started. DIE DEMON! "

Mizuki let loose his deadly weapon with an audible grunt of effort. The shuriken flew at the unmoving Naruto; who was to shocked to do anything. Just as the shuriken was thrown, Iruka had removed the kunai and ran toward Naruto with all his might. He made it to Naruto just a few seconds before the fūma shuriken could cut him down. He grabbed Naruto and positioned himself between him and the flight of the metal star and waited for it to hit him. He waited a few seconds and found that he was not in any more pain. There was no tearing of clothes, shredding of flesh, or cracking of bone. Iruka turned to see what had happened to the metal star of death. As he turned around, he could not believe what he was looking at. The shuriken was now laying on the ground, completely still and somewhat harmless. In front of the shuriken there I stood with a single kunai in a reverse grip guard. I had rushed in and deflect the instrument of death in order spare Iruka a higher chance of dying. I stared at Mizuki with a look of blood lust in my eyes and smile as I put away my knife away.

"Hey Mizuki, how's that arm of your?" I asked as I readjusted my gloves. He frowned at the mention of his defeat at my hands hours earlier. He grabbed his left arm and rubbed it a little to settle the pain. "Hmm, it looks like it still hurts. But just to let you know, that won't be your only pain tonight. Since you have committed treason against Konohagakure, we now have the responsibility to bring you in."

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Mizuki. "You really think that you and the demon brat can take me on? You may have caught me off guard at the test but I'm ready for you know."

"He not a demon, you worthless moron." Mizuki stopped abruptly as the words left my mouth. "If he was the demon that you and most of the people in the village make him out to be then he would have probably killed all of you off by now, but he hasn't. That's because not a single one of you know a thing about Fuinjutsu. Do you really not trust the Yondaime enough to trust him and his sealing ability? Sheesh, it's honestly amazing how one of the other hidden villages haven't stomped all over us yet. I mean Kumo literally has two jinchuuriki and they are treated way better than him. And do you know what it wouldn't matter what you have to say after this you piece of crap. Do you know why? It's because me and Naruto are going to beat you into the dirt right here right now." After my long speech on the major problems that the village was currently facing came to an end, Naruto had gave the scroll to Iruka and walked over to my side.

"Hahahahaha," laughed Mizuki at the sight of fresh genin and a flunky student standing ready to fight him. "If you really think that the two of you can take me on, then you're more delusional than the Hokage from keeping that demon alive. It actually pretty funny now that I think about it."

"He is not a demon, Mizuki!" Exclaimed Iruka as he leaned on the scroll to support his weight. "He is Uzumaki Naruto, the Number One Show off Unpredictable Noisy Ninja, and he will be Hokage someday." As Iruka finished his speech, he looked at Naruto with a warm smile. "I'm sorry Naruto, I did hate you at one point. But then I saw past my hatred for the good and finally looked at who you are. I see so much of myself when I look at you, because I also was the class clown at the Academy. I desired attention because of my parents death and that what you wanted too. Now I see you fit who you are and your note like my little brother." Naruto could only look at Iruka with a smile and tear up a little at the kind words his teacher told him.

"Well this won't matter at all. Once I kill all of you and take that scroll, I'm going to be more powerful than anyone from Konoha." Sneered Mizuki effectively ruining the moment. To which Naruto and I turned and glared at the traitor with violent intent.

"Well that would be great for you if you were going to win tonight. However, you're not getting anything other than a beat down and a permanent residence in jail. That is if we don't kill you in steady." I said getting into the same ready stance I was in for my first fight with Mizuki. Naruto also got ready with his very own brawler style stance with fist raised and one foot in front of the other bending at the knees. We were set as we waited for Mizuki to make his move.

Mizuki simply smirked as he took out a kunai from the holster strapped to his thigh. He rushed at both Naruto and I with great speed fully intent on killing us. But as he got halfway to us something caused him to stop. As he was stopped however; the rest of his body kept moving and slam right into the ground. As Naruto and i shared a chuckle at the witnessing of Mizuki's face plant, Mizuki himself looked at what had caused his new pain. He looked to see that his feet seemed to be stuck in place and he couldn't move them. He looked closer to see that there was ninja wire wrapped around his ankles that had then anchored itself into the ground. He followed the wire as best he could to where it originated from. The wire lead him back to me which confused him. I saw how confused he was and choose to help him understand. I raised my right hand to show that the wire were coming from my gloves. After showing the traitor hire her was caught, I raised my other hand and with five small puffs of smoke from each of my fingers more wire came into view. Thrusting my hand out toward Mizuki the wire shoot forward at lightning speed and wrapped around him until he looked more like a mummy with only his face viable.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Shouted Mizuki as he struggled to escape his steel bindings. At this sight, Naruto couldn't help but fall over laughing at the utter misery of our capti and even Iruka have a small chuckle.

"Fine, I'll explain it to you since you obviously don't understand." I said to Mizuki with a tone that was obviously insulting to him. "When we first challenged you earlier and you just laughed at us, I was already laying my trap for you. You see these gloves of mine have a very special secret in them. On the fingertip I'm put a storage seal and filled them with hundreds of feet of ninja wire. Don't ask me how I was able to get the seals so small, let's just say it was complicated. However, as you were talking and Iruka's speech I released some of the wire and had using chakra to guide it to right where you are now. As soon as you stepped on the wire I had it wrap up and here we are." Mizuki could only growl in frustration at the entire situation. He continued to struggle against his restraints with no success whatsoever. Seeing this I thought we should end this before something else happened. With a simple flick of my wrist Mizuki's mummy wraps tightened to the point that he was having trouble breathing. He grunted in pain at the pressure exerted on this chest cavity. After he had recovered laughing Naruto then looked kind of upset for some reason.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong?" I asked hoping to know why my friend looked unhappy.

"Oh, it's just that I didn't get the chance to complete the jutsu we were working on before Iruka-sensei interrupted our training. I really wanted to get it right."

"Ha, like you could actually learn any of the jutsus in that scroll you failure." Said Mizuki in a strained voice from the lack of air. Both Naruto and I looked at Mizuki angrily and then I had an idea.

"It's okay Naruto, you can try it right now and we have a willing target to try it out on." As I said this Naruto perked up with Iruka raising an eyebrow in confusion. With a thousand megawatt smile on his face, Naruto place his hands in the hand seals necessary for the technique he wanted to perform. Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened at the sight of the hand seals being formed in the knowledge of which jutsu he was about to perform. Naruto again molded his chakra and inhaled deeply.

"Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)."

A massive cloud of smoke field the small clearing blinding all in the vicinity. Add the cloud began to clear it became apparent that there weren't just four people there anymore. To Iruka's and Mizuki's shock there were now an innumerable amount of Naruto clones littering the entire open area. There were clones in the trees, on top of the house, and ones that weren't even in the clearing anymore. I knew he could do it. As the shock of this action subsided for the teacher and traitor, Iruka's emotions were replaced with pride for his student while Mizuki felt mostly fear. With a unified roar all the Naruto clones charged the mummified Mizuki with fists raised. In the minutes to follow, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of hundreds of Naruto clones laughing and having the time of their lives with the painful shouts of Mizuki as he got pummeled into unconsciousness. As the best down came to a close, Naruto dispelled all his clones in one more massive puff of white smoke. There Mizuki lay still wrapped up in steel wire with his face and we could on assume his body covered with large welts and bruises. Seeing the work was done, I set a small burst of chakra through the wire unraveling it from the unconscious mess and drew the wire back into my gloves. Naruto and I then high fived at the awesome work we accomplished and the success of completing the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). Iruka chuckled at us celebrating and Naruto bragging about how incredible he was.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a minute. I've got something for you." Said Iruka still propping himself up with the massive sealing scroll. Naruto turned his head in confusion as he started toward his sensei. Standing before Iruka and he was told to close his eyes. After a few seconds Iruka told Naruto to reopen his eyes to see what Iruka had given him. Upon Naruto's head was his forehead protector.

"This is mine but I've got an extra one back at my house. However, I give this one to you as a sign that you have past the graduation test and have become a shinobi. Congratulations." Said Iruka to his favorite student. Naruto was completely astonished by this with his mouth hang to the ground. After a couple of moments, Naruto returned to normal behavior of jumping up and down and yelling at the top of his head for joy at this revelation. After he calmed down we all choose to head on back to Konoha with our newly wrapped up captive.

Well that was the twelfth chapter of "The Weird Shinobi". Hope you liked it and we are now going to be getting into the more fun parts of Narutos story. I hope you all will enjoy what I have coming up in this adventure. Also I will be posting the first chapters of my "One Piece" and "Bleach" fan fictions soon as well.

Mors Draco out. Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

TWS 13

Hello internet and all who inhabit it! This is Mors Draco with another chapter of The Weird Shinobi for your enjoyment. On another note though, my new stories The Weird Pirate and The Weird Shinigami are out and I would love to hear what you think about them so please leave a review on both of them.

Jutsus: "Bunshin no Jutsu" (Clone Technique)

Thoughts: 'Thoughts'

Well, that was a very interesting night for Naruto and I. Iruka had promoted Naruto after beating Mizuki into an unconscious mess, we then all went back to the Hokage's office to report everything that had happened. However, upon re-entering the village we were stopped by a large group of Chunin and Jounin. Obviously they were the search party for Naruto and the scroll. Before anyone could arrest Naruto for stealing the scroll, the Hokage showed up and had us escorted to his office by his Anbu.

At the Hokage's office we told him all about how Mizuki attacked us, revealed what happened with the Kyuubi, and was promptly beaten upon arrest. Sarutobi ordered Mizuki to be taken to the I&amp;T department to be questioned and then taken to prison. After the trash was taken out, the Hokage signed the paperwork needed to make Naruto's promotion official and put him in the roster for team placement which would happen within a week.

This made Naruto very happy and he couldn't wait until he could; in his words, start doing awesome ninja stuff. I myself was looking forward to it as well, but of course I wondered exactly where I would be placed. With my presence here the teams could be all mixed up and that would cause serious consequences later on down the road. This definitely was a problem; however, I would just have to wait and see what would happen.

My attention then turned to the one whole week that we had before our team placement and that got me thinking. There was a lot of time between now and then that Naruto and I could use to train, which Naruto could seriously use for his chakra control. I mentioned this to him and got the reaction I expected. Rejection and Annoyance. Thankfully, Iruka stepped in and encouraged Naruto to follow my advice so he could be better. After some grumbling on the blonds part, he finally agreed and we planned to meet at one of the training grounds the next day. Of course we had to get the Hokage's permission to access the areas, which he gave us.

The Next Day.

I heard knocking early that morning and knew it was Naruto. He had gotten up early so that we could do as much training as possible. Granted I never gave him a specific time to meet me, but 6:30 in the morning was pushing the limit for me. I told him that I would meet him there in about an hour and sent him on his way. I chose not to go back to bed because I knew I probably wouldn't wake up until 10:00 am. Instead I took a shower, ate some breakfast, and got dressed for a hard day of work.

Naruto was waiting for me at Training Ground #16 and was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. We started with our warm ups, ten laps around the grounds, two hundred pushups, two hundred sit ups, two hundred deep squats, and finally a ten minute session of meditation to calm down. Our workout had increased steadily over the years in both length and intensity. I suggested that we forgo sparring today with the intent on working solely on chakra control. Naruto started to complain about this again, but I knew how I could change his mind.

Firstly, I told him to make a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). I then had the clone follow me until we were out of the original Naruto's hearing range. Secondly, I told the clone a phrase, made sure he could remember it, and then stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai. Finally, I walked back to Naruto and asked him what I told the clone.

"You said, 'This is so you can understand the true power of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'" Stated Naruto very nonchalantly. It took him a few seconds before his eyes grew wide in shock. "How on earth did I know that? I know I could hear you over there, but I can remember everything you said and the pain of being stabbed."

"The answer is very simple. The Kage Bunshin are physical manifestation of our chakra that's why they require so much of it. But when they dispel whether by damage or your order, you will receive all the knowledge that clone has learned. This makes the Kage Bunshin perfect for recon, scouting, spying, and training. I read about it in the scroll while you were still working on it." After my explanation Naruto was amazed at the sheer pay off this Jutsu would have for us.

I had Naruto create as many clones as he could and I did the same, of course with Naruto's clones numbering at two hundred and mine at ten. This would still work out fine because the next thing we did was split the clones into groups of twenty with each group going with one of my clones. My doppelgangers would serve as the guides in order to help Naruto to better understand the exercises.

The first and second group were to work on the leaf exercise where they would use their chakra to keep a leaf stuck to their foreheads for as long as they could. Groups three and four began working on the tree walking technique which of course was a slow process but it would pay off in the end.

Groups five and six had something similar with the water walking technique at the lake part of the grounds. Again a slow process but it would still help him and I later down the road. Groups seven and eight were given a scroll and taught the Naruto clones a new more coordinated taijutsu style. Finally, groups nine and ten were given academy books as to help Naruto catch up on his book smarts like with the rest of the class.

After all the clones were given their tasks Naruto and I and I sat down and got to work on the next level of fūinjutsu that we were on. This level contained higher level storage seals, explosive seals, and various others like barrier and sensory. I had us stay away from explosive notes knowing full well Naruto may try them out. Without the proper knowledge of the seal array, I could easily see Naruto blowing himself up along with half of the village. We stuck with the storage seals and some of the barrier seals.

As lunch rolled around, we had our clones dispel sending all the knowledge they had gained went right back to me and Naruto. The result of this was nothing more than a little aching in my brain which soon quickly dissipated, Naruto on the other hand had a headache that he said it felt like having one drill go on one ear, a second drill going in the other, and then the two drills meeting on the middle. Needless to say, we didn't go to lunch for twenty minutes until he was better. As an apology I took him to Ichiraku's and that made him perk right up. After lunch we finished our training for the day and went home. We choose to continue our training for the rest of the week and the next time, we would meet at nine o'clock from now on.

Six Days Later

After the week of training, Naruto and I had progressed very well in the areas covered. Naruto's chakra control had increased steady, however he was still unable to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Besides the inability to make a normal clone, his skill in the new taijutsu style had produced some adequate results. With all this training under his belt, Naruto would definitely be a better teammate to whichever team he was placed on. However, with me in this universe now, who knows what team placement we would get.

The day had finally come for the teams to be assembled and put into active duty. Naruto and I got to the academy right on time and waited in our classroom. Soon our other classmates gathered with us and they ask us how Naruto was able to pass the graduation exam, we just told them that there was a mix up with his grades and we left it at that.

"AlRIGHT EVERYONE, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" shouted Iruka as he walked in carrying his clipboard as usual. "I have all you team placements right here. Once I've read them off you will go to lunch and then wait here until your Jounin-sensei comes and tells you where to go. Okay now let's start with Team One…

(Teams One through Team Six)

Next, Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto was at first really excited that he was on a team with Sakura and Sakura was devastated that she was on a team with Naruto. However, both their tunes changed when they hear Sasuke's name. Sakura got all excited about being on a team with Sasuke that I'm pretty sure everyone back in my dimension could hear her scream with joy. Naruto on the other hand, planted his face firmly on the desk. Hard.

"Next Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." Continued Iruka with not much reaction at all really. Other than Hinata looking kind of disappointed to not be on Naruto's team. Then again those feelings could be from Team 7s assignments rather than her own teams.

"Next; since Team 9 is still in active duty, Team 10 will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." This one got a reaction; however, only from Ino. She just was whining about how Sakura got to be with Sasuke and she got stick with in her words "the laziest teammates ever". And all I could about was how she couldn't see that her team was the only obvious one out of all the teams. But then I realized something important.

"Iruka-sensei?" I said as I raised my hand. "You didn't say what team I was going to be on. Did I hear wrong?"

"Oh no, Drake. You didn't hear wrong at all. Actually I was just about to get to you. Because we have an odd number of students, the last student usually waits till there's an opening later down the line. However, you are apart of a very special case Drake. You have been luckly to be selected as an apprentice to a Jonin."

"Oh so who will my sensei be then?" I inquired.

"Your sensei will be Mitarashi Anko." Said Iruka.

"Oh Crap."

Hey everybody, so that was Chapter 13. Hope you liked it and sorry it took so long. I had a major case of writer's block and so I tried to finish this chapter a little quicker than I normally would. Thank you for your patience and see you next time.

Mors Draco out. Peace!


End file.
